Reincarnated Love
by CrapMusicCat
Summary: Atemu and Heba were the best of lovers. Until one day an assassinaton attmpt on Atemu gone wrong ends up killing Heba. But why does Isis have a vision about Atemu and a boy who looks strangely similar to Heba being together? Puzzleshipping & Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Ilana: Well, here's the first chapter of the first fanfic I've ever written! ^_^

Loralei: YAYZ! We're all really proud of you!

Ilana: "All"? Who's "all"? There's only me and you…-_-;;

Loralei: True….but still, I'm proud *glomps Ilana*

Ilana: *glomped by Loralei* In any case give the warnings and disclaimer!

Loralei: Oh, Yeah! Ilana (I-Heart-Yami-Yugi) does not in any way shape or form own Yugioh or any of it's characters. **WARNING: This is a Yaoi fanfiction! The first chapter starts in the middle of a lemon. No like-y, no read-y. Capiesch?**

* * *

"Ah…ah…Pharaoh…oh…hng…" Heba moaned as his lover continuously pounded into him. He was in such a pleasant state of euphoria, in the throes of passion, his prostate being hit again and again.

"That's right my Little One, call for me" Atemu panted. "Scream my name for the gods to hear"

He gave a particularly hard thrust, and then it was all over for Heba. He came with a scream "A-A-Atemu!" The Pharaoh felt Heba's walls contract around his member and came soon after, filling his lover with his seed.

Atemu let his arms fall out from under him, lying down next to his small look-a-like. They wrapped their arms around one another, simply enjoying their closeness.

Heba was the first one to stir from their embrace. "Um, Pharaoh?" The ruler looked down to him questioningly. "Am I mistaken in my assumption that tonight you were a bit more passionate than usual?" Heba fidgeted under the now loving gaze of his partner.

The Pharaoh chuckled and began to sit up a little, leaning back on his elbows. "Oh, my Little One, how perceptive you are. Or perhaps it was your _body_ that was so very perceptive" he mused, making Heba blush deeply. "I was in fact putting more into our lovemaking. This entire week I will have an excessive amount of meetings and trials to attend to. There is also an ambassador from a nearby kingdom coming to visit and I will be busy with assuring the peace of our own kingdom. I will have little to no energy left for our more intimate 'night-time rituals'."

Heba sighed and gave Atemu and incredulous look. "So basically you're trying to get enough fucking done to last you for a few days?" Atemu smile and hugged his little lover, who snuggle in close to his chest. "Precisely my little love, which is exactly why I am not nearly done with you for tonight."

Heba giggled and snuggled in closer and nuzzled Atemu's neck affectionately. "And I would never deny my Pharaoh." Atemu was about to recommence ravishing his love, when the Heba added "But I'm getting a day off tomorrow! The last time you made this excuse I couldn't walk straight the next day!"

~~~The following day, around noon~~~

"Pharaoh, Pegasus the ambassador from Shiba has just arrived" the guard announced. Atemu straightened in his throne and set down the papyrus with a law he had been analyzing. His six priests looked up from their work and awaited their ruler's words.

"Send him into the throne room." Atemu finally announced. _Well, here we go again_ he thought as he recalled the last time the ambassador "graced" the court with his presence.

The doors to the room opened wide, revealing a tall man with below-the-shoulder length silver hair. He wore extravagant red robes, bedecked with multicolored jewels and stones. He held himself with an air of arrogance. Behind him followed a sturdy looking youth of about 19. The teen had long dark hair that was kept together in a ponytail. His garb was in the same general style as his master Pegasus; however it was a simple cream color with no added jewels.

With a voice that dripped with mock-reverence, he presented himself "Ah~! Pharaoh-Boy~! What an honor it is to humble myself with your presence~! I hope you have been well~!"

"It is good to see you as well Pegasus. I have been well, thank you." Atemu answered politely. What he _wanted_ to say was _Get the fuck out of my throne room you old pedophile. I was certainly well until you came here!_

"Good, good, it is wonderful to hear well of the Pharaoh's health" There was that mocking tone again. "Isn't that right, Duke?" Pegasus addressed the youth who had accompanied him in.

A silent moment passed before that young man, now known as Duke, answered "Yes, it is splendid to hear of the Pharaoh's well-being."

An almost unnoticeable look passed between the two visitors before Pegasus addressed Atemu again. "Oh, by the way Pharaoh, out of curiosity, would you happen to still have that delicious looking amethyst-eyed slave that I had met on my last visit?"

_Calm down Atemu, don't let him provoke you_ "Why, yes, _Heba_ is still a _servant_ under our care. Why does his presence concern you so?"

"I was hoping you would consider selling him to me. I would gladly trade him for twenty of my finest concubines."

_LIKE HELL I'M GONNA GIVE YOU _MY_ HEBA! I would not trade him to your sorry ass for a-thousand of your Shiban sluts!_ The Pharaoh's thoughts continued to rage on, but he did not allow his face to show his despise for the other man. He maintained his pleasant façade and replied "My apologies, but he is not for sale. We have grown quite fond of him and would not bear to give him away." Something in Atemu's voice must have been off, because Pegasus snickered as he finished speaking.

"Well, that is just too bad~! I suppose we should begin our meeting now~!"

* * *

Ilana: Well that turned out better than I had originally anticipated.

Loralei: …..

Ilana: What? What's wrong?

Loralei: …be glad this is your own computer, 'cause is your siblings read this you would be the walking dead. YOU'RE FRIGGIN 16! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU WRITE A LEMON ANYWAY?

Ilana: I'm awesome, that's how!

Loralei: *sweatdrop* ugh, whatever….Review please people!

Ilana: Yeah, I won't update again until I get at least…6 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ilana: So here's the second chapter! after a long wait...

Loralei: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA UPLOAD THIS 2 WEEKS AGO!

Ilana: *cringes* Sorry...buy my FIT classes started 2 weeks ago...and they give homework...and i couldn't find time. I'm REALLY sorry pplz!

Loralei: *sweatdrop* Well okkay, I'll let this slide, for now. so how are your classes?

Ilana: AMAZING! *sparkly anime eyes* I'm taking basic life drawing and the art of comic book making, and i made a ton of frendz, and I got to draw a comic using Sebastian and Grell from Kuroshitsuji-

Loralei: OOH~! you gotta show me that comic!

Ilana: Now way! I had to make Sebby COMPLETELY OOC, which pissed me off. but i love the class anyway.

Loralei: alright, whatever...-_-;

Ilana: Oh! and a big shout out to YamiTeddy, my first reviewer, and Yami Alchemist, my sixth reviewer. OH! and also to my new friendz, Christine, Lea, Hazien and Lilly, from FIT...although the only one of them that would maybe see this is christine, but whatever. LORALEI, DISCLAIMER PLZ!

Loralei: Ilana does not own Yugioh. Some awesome person who's name escapes me at the moment does. Ilana does, however, own the blue in her hair! ;3

* * *

Heba woke up in the afternoon. He sat up and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The sunlight streaming through the open balcony-window hurt his eyes a bit, but he let his eyes adjust. Heba noticed that he was still in the Pharaoh's chambers. The bed he sat on could easily fit five people, its red sheets wrinkled and uncentered, as proof of last night's "fun".

Heba blushed at the memory, but paled as he tried to sit up further. A sharp shooting pain came from his bottom and prickled up his spine. He grimaced at the pain and lay back down. "Damn it Atemu! He didn't even pretend to go easy on me!" Heba said to himself. _But that isn't to say I didn't enjoy it. And, by Ra, did I enjoy it! The Pharaoh truly is a living god._ Heba's face flushed again and smiled to himself. How lucky he felt, to have such a loving, passionate lover as Atemu. Not just in bed, but in most everything he did with Heba. Be it walking through the gardens together, walking through the city (albeit in disguise), or even just lounging around the palace. They would talk to one another about their day, about their concerns, about their endless affection to one another… _Indeed, I am quite blessed._

Heba was taken out of his reverie when he heard the doors to the chamber open. Atemu entered, a tired smile adorned upon his face. He wore a cream colored shenti that reached about two inches above his knees and several wristlets, anklets, and other pieces of gold jewelry on his tanned and muscular arms and legs. Around his neck he wore a neckpiece that extended down his well toned chest in a semicircle of gold and red fabric. His eyes were bordered with black kohl, making the crimson irises scream for attention. And the way the light hit him…._Gods, he's so beautiful; so surreal._ When Heba heard a chuckle, he realized he had been staring and turned away, blushing.

Atemu chuckled again and began to approach the bed. Heba noticed that Atemu was carrying a try of fruits. "Might I ask why you have brought fruit? Do you wish for me to feed you my Pharaoh?" Heba inquired.

He started to get up again, but was once halted by a sharp pain. Atemu replied "Actually, Little One, today _I _will be feeding _you_. You were still asleep for lunch. And judging by the reaction to your getting up, I'd say you couldn't serve me if you tried."

Atemu sat down on the bed next to Heba, his legs hanging over the sides, the tray of fruit balanced on his lap. He took a green grape and pressed it to Heba's lips. Heba parted said lips and let his tongue curl around the small fruit and pulled it into his mouth. He bit down into the grape and reveled in its sweet juicy taste. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied moan and swallowed. "Delicious" Heba said as he opened his eyes. He looked at Atemu and saw a strange expression on his face; as if he was also hungry. Confused by this, Heba offered "Hey Atemu, are you sure you don't want some? You still look like you're hungry…"

Atemu snapped out of his daze and mentally smacked himself. _Dammit! Can't I feed him without my mind taking a perverted turn? _Atemu took a moment to chastise himself. But it was still hard for him to calm down while the image of Heba's face set in rapture, even if he was only enjoying fruit, danced though his mind. And then that moan just _had _to escape his lips…Needless to say, the ruler could not dominate his thoughts at the moment. The main problem was that Heba was not intentionally doing anything. He was completely unaware of how appealing he was. He's just naturally so…so…adorably erotic.

With a faint blush on his cheek Atemu answered "Uh, no, don't worry Little One. I'm not hungry right now." _Not for fruit, anyway._

Satisfied with the answer received, Heba continued to allow Atemu to feed him. Atemu told Heba about his day so far, but right when the name "Pegasus" was mentioned, Heba stiffened and visibly paled. "P-P-Pegasus? H-here? In the palace?" Heba stuttered, nearly choking on a piece of melon.

Atemu expected this reaction from his Little One, but it still tore at his heartstrings and made his stomach boil with rage. Who could blame him, after the last time the ambassador stayed at the palace?

** FLASHBACK**

It was a bit more than a year back.

At the time, Atemu and Heba were not lovers, but simple master and servant. Though an attraction to one another had developed, neither knew of the other's feelings.

Several kings, queens and ambassadors were at the palace to celebrate the harvesting season. Among the guests was Pegasus, the newly promoted ambassador of Shiba. Atemu was circulating about the festivities, fraternizing with the leaders of other countries to help ensure they stayed allies with Egypt. After all, countries were not friends; they were either allies, enemies or at stalemate. The Pharaoh was accompanied by one of his priests, and best friend, Mahado, and, of course, his servant Heba. They had just finished talking to the King of Nubia, when the tall silver-haired Shiban ambassador approached the Pharaoh.

"Ah~! Good evening Pharaoh Atemu~! You really do host a splendid party." Pegasus said with a smile that screamed "fake". The ambassador looked over the royal as if he were criticizing him. This irritated Atemu, but he let it slide. When Pegasus looked over at Heba with a surprised then heated look, Atemu could feel his irritation spike again.

_Don't you dare look at _my_ Heba that way! He's-_

The Pharaoh had to stop his train of thoughts there; Atemu had no right to be jealous over Heba. He was Heba's master, but he had no holding rights over Heba's heart. Despite the turmoil of Atemu's mind, he kept a calm face.

Pegasus continued "Well, I suppose such extravagance is to be expected of the Pharaoh of Egypt." Another glance at Heba "and the loveliest of help too."

Heba began to feel uncomfortable under the ambassador's gaze. He may have been innocent, but Pegasus didn't even try to conceal the lust in his eyes. _For the sake of Atemu's reputation I can probably stand this person's staring. I just hope that he doesn't ask_-

"Would you be willing to sell me your little slave boy here?"

_Dammit!_ Both the ruler and his servant thought.

"He is very lovely, indeed. I would be willing to give you fifteen of my best concubines for this little gem."

Atemu offhandedly wondered if the anger he now felt could be seen in his eyes, as his expression couldn't help but change from calm to stoic. "I'm sorry, but Heba is not for sale."

But Pegasus was persistent "Then can I at least borrow him for a bit?"

"I would prefer to keep Heba by my side throughout the whole duration of the party. He is my personal servant, so I would feel better with him being at my side. Now if you would excuse us, I need to speak with the Kind of Ashdod. Have a good evening, ambassador." And with that Atemu, Mahado and Heba walked away.

Heba was blushing a bit at his master's words. _He wants me by his side…_ But then Heba shook his head to rid himself of how those words sounded to him. Yes, Heba had a pretty big crush on the Pharaoh, but he could not allow his feelings to alter the meanings of what was said by the object of his affections.

"Hey, Heba?" Said servant was knocked out of his thoughts abruptly, and he jumped a bit. He gave Atemu his full attention. "I was thinking, maybe back there I went a little too far. If you do not wish to accompany all about the party, then you don't have to. You are quite free to enjoy yourself this evening." Atemu gave a small smile at the end of his statement.

Heba was touched! Not only was the Pharaoh allowing him to enjoy the party, even though usually servants were to always stay with their masters regardless of the situation, but he was also showing some concern for what Heba wanted. Though, Heba felt a little sad that he was being urged to go off on his own. "N-no! Do not worry my Pharaoh. I…uh…" _C'mon Heba, an excuse to stay with him! An excuse to stay with him!_ "I do not have any acquaintances other than Your Highness at this party, and, if I may be so bold, I would prefer to stay by your side to serve you." Heba smiled, satisfied with his reasoning.

Now it was Atemu's turn to be a bit flustered. He turned his head as he felt his face heat up a bit. "D-do as you wish" he replied, his face still turned away.

Mahado looked on to their conversation in slight exasperation. He could always tell what his best friend was thinking and feeling. But he wished that he wouldn't be so, by Mahado's standards, incredibly obvious about it. He had known from the beginning that Atemu was smitten with his smaller lookalike, and had seen that Heba too had grown to like his master. However, he would not interfere; these matters are best settled by those involved with no outside parties.

The party carried on until late in the night. Then the guests left for their respective kingdoms or, if they were staying at the palace, their rooms in the palace.

Atemu had dismissed Heba and had been busying himself with preparations for a treaty between a newfound country east of Egypt. Heba decided to relax in the palace gardens. He sat on a bench and looked up at the starry sky. The smell of irises, roses and hydrangeas hit Heba's olfactory senses, and he could feel himself relax after the long festivities. Then suddenly there was another flower smell, but Heba couldn't quite place it. It was like a passionflower, but it seemed a bit too sweet, too concentrated. Before Heba could ponder this further, he felt his head getting heavier, his consciousness slipping until there was only black.

When Heba finally came to, he looked around and saw that he was no longer in the gardens but in someone's chambers: a guest's chambers. Then he saw _him_. Pegasus was standing by the bed that Heba was lying on, looking down at Heba with a lecherous smile in place on his face.

When Pegasus saw that Heba had awoken, he cursed to himself. _Darn, maybe I didn't make the passionflower incense concentrated enough. Aw well, it doesn't matter now. I'll just take him while he's disoriented_. And with that, Pegasus got on the bed above Heba, his legs and hands on either side of the small servant. What Pegasus didn't realize was that Heba was much more conscious than he's been given credit for. This was made starkly apparent when the small boy kicked the ambassador in his cash and prizes, then made a break for the door and ran out the room.

Heba ran and ran, barely looking at which hallways he passed through. He was terrified! But his mind was still fogy from the effects of the sedative Pegasus had used on him. And his adrenaline rush was wearing out. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell backward onto his bottom. He had already been hyperventilating, and now that he had fallen he was reduced to shivers and pants.

When Heba heard the voice of the person he'd bumped into he looked up. Atemu kneeled down in front of him, his expression worried and his hand outstretched for Heba to take. Heba couldn't control himself; he flung himself at Atemu and held onto him for dear life, crying and quietly wailing.

Atemu tried to comfort his small servant, by returning his hold and rubbing his back softly. He didn't know what was wrong, but it broke his heart to see the person that was so precious to him reduced to a scared crying mess. Atemu looked up when he heard fast footsteps. From around the corner Heba had just come from, came Pegasus. When the Pharaoh saw him, he immediately got a vague idea of what had happened to his Heba. His suspicions were confirmed when Heba turned to see Pegasus, and his eyes widened and his shaking became more fierce.

Atemu was enraged. _How DARE this piece of shit try to touch Heba! How dare he, how dare he, HOW DARE HE! But- _the Pharaoh knew he had to keep good relations with Shiba, so he would not be able to punish the ambassador to his liking. And, also, it seemed as if he hadn't actually managed to strip Heba, so he didn't have a very strong argument.

"Ambassador Pegasus" Atemu began after thinking on what to say. "I apparently had not made myself clear enough during the party, so allow me to clear up any confusion you may have. Heba is mine! He belongs to ME! NO ONE is permitted to use him but ME! Though I do not have a full understanding of the situation, I would feel better if you would now return to your guest chamber. Goodnight." And with that Atemu picked up Heba and carried him off to the Pharaoh's chambers.

When they reached the room, Atemu brought Heba over to his bed and gently laid him down, lying next to him. Heba was still shaking and he clung to Atemu tightly, and although it hurt a bit Atemu allowed him to. After a few moments the shaking had died down and Heba looked up at his master. "I…*sniff*…I, I….I'm s-sorry…*sniff*…for b-b-being so unsightly m-my *sniff* Pharaoh." Heba choked out between his shaky breathing.

Atemu held Heba closer to him in attempt to comfort him and replied softly "Shhh, don't worry, you've nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to be like this when you are truly scared. And…I hope that you will tell me the story of what transpired."

Heba sighed and relaxed into the embrace. "…I…was sitting in the gardens…and the flowers smelled a little funny…and I suddenly felt sleepy….everything went black…when I woke up…" Heba tightened his hold on Atemu. "…He was on top of me…so…I kicked him and ran…into you…"

Both master and slave couldn't help but chuckle at the last part, which further helped Heba calm down. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, relishing the calm that had been settling.

Atemu bit his lip, and then decided to speak. "I…I apologize for saying that you 'belong to me…I know I should have more consideration for you…but…gods, I just love you so much." That last part slipped out before Atemu could stop it, and he immediately regretted his little slip-up. He felt Heba tense in his arms. Atemu looked down at him and saw that his little servant was looking at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill from them. Heba surprised his master by tightening the hold he had on him and burying him face in Atemu's chest.

Heba mumbled something into Atemu's chest, but it was too incoherent for the Pharaoh to understand.

"I'm sorry Heba, but I cannot hear you."

Atemu was again surprised when Heba looked up at him, eyes watery, a smile on his face as he said "I love you too."

So they stayed like that all night, holding each other as they slept.

**END FLASHBACK**

Just as Atemu had done the first time, he rubbed Heba's back gently until he calmed down. "Do not worry, my love. That bastard doesn't know where you are and I will not allow him near you."

Heba calmed down almost immediately under his beloved's touch. "Okkay, I know. And you best get back to work. I will finish the fruit myself, but you need to deal with Pegasus eventually. Or he'll never leave."

Atemu acknowledged Heba's words and, after kissing his forehead, left his room to rejoin his council. Heba took another piece of melon, then set down the tray from the bed and drifted back into sleep.

Little did the lovers know, in the shadows outside the chamber, a pair of eyes had been carefully observing.

* * *

Ilana: Well, there you go: another reason to hate Pegasus, and some fluff.

Loralei: I'm actually quite impressed that you were able to write fluff; your, like, the "anti-romantic" of your frendz.

Ilana: Yeah, well, this is what I came up with. Next time I update, hopefully it will be sooner, since my classes are over in a week.

Loralei: Please read and review pplz! comments are loved. flames will be used to make s'mores!


	3. Chapter 3

Ilana: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about how insanely late this update is...

Loralei: *evil death glare* WHY CAN'T YOU EVER UPDATE ON TIME! *waving fists*

Drystan: Calm down Lor. Be happy she updated at all. Even though she's SUPPOSED to be reading the books her school assigned her, she's instead taking the time to write the long awaited chapter.

Ilana: ^_^ Thank you Drystan! Okkay, so in this chapter I put a little bit of (temporarily) one-sided Puppyshipping.

Artair: And a big shout-out to user MaskYourSmile for being the first person to not only favorite and subscribe to my story, but also for faving and subscribing to the actual author!

Ilana: Yeah, that really made my day and actually inspired me to write. Okkay Drystan, disclaimer please!

Drystan: **Ilana does not in any way shape or form own Yugioh!**

* * *

The next few days went on in a blur of a repeated pattern: Atemu would go to his throne room for work with his council, and Heba would serve him by his side. They would eat meals together and make small displays of affection, like a few chaste kisses and warm hugs, but they would keep each moment under control. Atemu had been right; he would be so completely drained from his duties that he would not have the energy for more intimate moments. But Heba didn't mind much. He admired Atemu's diligence in his work and his sense of responsibility to his kingdom. However, Heba could tell that his lover's patience was wearing thin.

"Dammit! How many damn laws does one country need! I swear Seth is just making shit up out of nowhere! And what's with all these thieves? Why can't they just get a job and earn an honest living, and give me a break?" Atemu yelled out as he entered his chambers one afternoon. Heba was right behind him, carrying in their lunch. Heba couldn't help but chuckle; when Atemu was frustrated he would complain like a child, and a cross between a scowl and a pout would adorn his face. As it was now.

Heba sighed, put down the tray, and went over to his lover. Atemu looked up when he noticed Heba's approach, and his breath hitched when the little servant cupped his face with both his hands, forcing the Pharaoh to look at his face. Heba smiled softly at him and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. Atemu almost immediately felt the tension in his body relax at the endearing gesture. He didn't understand how his little one did it, but he was able to take away all of his stress with small affectionate gestures such as this.

"Atemu, calm down" Heba said gently and quietly. "You have been very busy this week, and I'm proud of your resilience. Don't worry, for there are only two more days of laws and trials to see to, and three days until *cough* Ambassador Pegasus returns to Shiba."

Atemu returned the smile and pulled his little lover closer to him. "Thank you my Little One, my Heba. Your words relieve me, if only a bit." _What magic does he possess, to be able to calm me so simply._ Then Atemu smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Would you like to know what would bring me further relief?"

Heba looked at his Pharaoh with eager eyes. "Of course my Pharaoh! Whatever it may be, it would be my pleasure to help you."

Atemu's smirk grew. He took Heba's chin in his hand, causing the servant to blush. "Then, how about we nullify that agreement we made on the sleeping arrangements at the beginning of this torturous week." Heba's face flamed further as Atemu moved to close the distance between their lips, when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Mahado's head poked in through the door, a slight blush on his face from knowing that he had been interrupting. "I apologize my Pharaoh, but there are a few laws that need your immediate attention; Simon insists you take a look at them before lunch."

The death-glare Mahado received could not be described with mere words. But Atemu knew that if he did not go, then he would feel the wrath that is Priest Simon. "Very well then, I'm coming. Heba, you are dismissed for now. But later" Atemu took his little lover's hand and brought it to his lips. "I will have your undivided, and _uninterrupted_, attention."

Heba blushed to his roots, and Mahado's discomfort grew immensely. Atemu got up and started for the door, and Mahado said "Oh, and Heba, your presence has been requested by one of the kitchen staff." Heba gave him a questioning look and Mahado added "the blonde one that Seth likes to pick on."

"Jōno!" Heba's face lit up. He hadn't been able to see his friend for the whole duration of this week because of his busy schedule with the Pharaoh. He bowed and excused himself before taking off for the palace kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Heba was promptly pulled into a fierce hug. "Heba, buddy!" Jōno all but yelled out as he hugged his friend's brains out. "I haven't talked to ya' all week! What gives? You avoidin' me?"

Heba struggled to escape his friend's bone-crushing embrace, but only managed to situate himself at least a bit more comfortably. "Aw Jōno, you know that's not it. This is a very busy week, and you know that personally considering how hard they've been working you here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses." Jōno said jokingly. He let go of his tinnier companion and pulled them both up a seat by an empty sandstone table. "Anyway, I whipped us up some snacks."

"And you didn't eat them all before I got here? I'm impressed" Heba said sarcastically. Jōno was actually one of the best on the kitchen staff and everything he made was mouth-wateringly delicious. The problem is that his stomach is an insatiable black hole, so making sure the food actually gets to its destination, as opposed to his own stomach, is a great feat in itself. "I still don't understand how you managed to devour our guest's dinner the other night and still found time to make it again."  
"I'm awesome, dat's how" Jōno stated, puffing his chest out proudly. He laid a tray out on the table. It had several small pieces of cooked meats and vegetables. As soon as Heba got a whiff of the platter, he started salivating. "Dig in little buddy. I know I interrupted your lunch with da Pharaoh."

They both proceeded to eat as they carried on light conversation and gave one another updates on how their week had been going.

"I swear, I can't wait for dat Ra damned Ambassador to hit the road. Da dude's a freakin' perv! When I served him his lunch - totally intact by da way" Jōno quickly added as he noticed the smirk on Heba's face. "He kept tryin' tuh rape me wit his eyes, 'den he asked if I could hand feed him, and when I refused he asked if I could be "his plate". _'Den_ he started tryin' tuh get me in his bed, sayin' he'd pay me, like I'm some kinda whore. _'DEN_, when I went tuh serve da other guests and priests, he grabbed my ass! Who does dis guy think he is?"

Heba actually chuckled the memory of that afternoon. _Now I know why Seth has been glaring so much lately. And I guess it explains why the work load has been increasing; I guess everyone wants that guy out of here as soon as possible._

"And ya know what Heba, I feel bad for dat servant o' his. I mean, if dis, is how he treats other people's servants, imagine how he treats his own. Really, and-"

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself just fine." A voice interjected.

Heba and Jōno turned to see Pegasus' servant, Duke, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. As he approached them he continued, "Well, my master can be quite rough and sadistic, and his libido is certainly unmatched, but I manage."

Jōno's face was one of sheer disgust, while Heba's one of fear and pity.

"Well, excuse my bluntness for a sec, but I imagine dat guy must come after ya like a dog in heat. Ya ain't exactly bad lookin" Jōno said seriously.

Duke smirked "Thanks for the flattery, but you're not really my type."

Jōno frowned and said in a mock-distressed voice "Oh no! How will I go on with the rejection?"

Of course, who just _had_ to walk in at the beginning of that sentence? A brunette adorned in blue and gold robes silently made his way across the kitchen toward the three servants. His sapphire blue eyes held a glint of annoyance and this mouth was set in a stiff frown. Ah, the irritable Priest Seth.

"If you have enough time to be fooling around, then you should instead be working. Our guests should not have to suffer any sub-par meals."

"And since when have any of my prepared meals been sub-par?" Jōno snarled back. "Why is dat you're da _only one_ who _ever_ complains about my cooking?"

Seth's eyes narrowed and he retorted "It should not matter that the guests have not _yet_ been unsatisfied, nor should it matter _who_ the one is making a complaint; perfection is expected in the palace. So get back to work."

Unable to think of a good rebuttal, Jōno stalked off towards the other end of the kitchen to keep working. Then Seth turned to Duke. "And you, don't you have your own responsibilities? Go "entertain" your master so that he stops harassing the staff." To this Duke grinned and shrugged his shoulders defeated. As he walked away, Seth glared after him, then switched his gaze onto the blonde chef, who was mumbling and cursing to himself.

Heba sighed exasperatedly. _Seth is so dishonest about his feelings and intensions._ He cleared his throat so as to get the priest's attention, then said "You know, if you keep picking on him and treating him this way, he may actually come to hate you."

Seth flinched at the words, his gaze on Jōno softening and his frown becoming more sad than frustrated. "I know. I know this, but…"

Jōno then turned around and glared at the priest before yelling "Hey, why don't _you_ get back to _your_ duties, ya sonovvabitch priest!"

Seth returned Jōno's glare, if only to amuse the blonde, then headed out. _I know this, but at least while he's loathing me I'm the one occupying his thoughts._

After a few minutes, Heba decided it was also about time he returned to his Pharaoh. He jumped off his perch by the table and sprinted out the kitchen to find Atemu. As he rounded the next corner his search promptly ended, as he collided with his lover, sending them both to the floor.

After his head stopped spinning, Heba quickly pushed himself and held out a hand to assist his Pharaoh, a worried expression on his face. "Oh my Ra! I'm so so so sorry my Pharaoh! I had not been paying enough attention to my surroundings! Oh Ra, I'm such a ditz! I'm so so-" Heba was cut off from his frantic rambling when, instead of standing back up, Atemu took his hand and pulled him down to straddle his lap. As Heba realized his position he blushed and looked away embarrassed. Atemu smirked and pulled him in closer, which made Heba calm down, while his heart rate and the red hue in his face went up. Atemu chuckled at his little lover's cuteness before taking Heba's chin in his hand so as to make the flustered little servant look at him.

"Now, about those _sleeping arrangements_..."

Pegasus was sitting on his bed as Duke entered his guest chambers. The drapes were drawn oven the window-balcony, giving the room and eerie look, despite it only being the late afternoon.

The black haired servant kneeled before his master and gave his report. "According to my observations, the Pharaoh and his servant have indeed crossed the boundaries between simple "master and slave". However it seems that they sleep in different chambers."

This confused the silver haired ambassador; if he had that little servant himself, he would not let him leave the room at all at night.

Duke continued "After all our meetings with him and dinner in the evening he returns to his chambers, where his little servant prepares a bath for him. After which the Pharaoh goes straight to bed. He is usually completely asleep after an hour at most."

Pegasus pondered the information for a few moments. Then his mouth broke into a malicious grin and he said "Okkay then, we will go through with the plan tonight." Duke's face now mirrored the malice in his master's. "You will go to his room approximately two hours after he falls asleep, and carry out the deed."

The servant chuckled and gave a "yes my master" before he and said lecher left the room to attend the _last_ of their evening meetings.

Pegasus was very pleased with himself. _Tonight we will be rid of that immature excuse for a Pharaoh, and soon his entire kingdom as well._

* * *

Loralei: AW! I feel so bad for Seth!

Artair: Don't worry about _that_! Did you not read the last part of the chapter? 0.0

Ilana: I know, suspense to be held until I can get off my lazy ass and write the next chapter

Drystan: Che. You guys can worry your asses off about that, while I anticipate the issue of the "sleeping arangements" *perverted grin*

Ilana: Okkay, well until next time! (whenever that might be...)


	4. Chapter 4

Ilana: okkay, so I know I never upload chapters this quickly, but I know that since school is starting i'm not gonna have any time to write for this story, so i wanted to get this chapter out of the way.

Artair: This is a damn long chapter!

Ilana: Yeah...I kinda realized after posting the previous chapter that I would need to give the readers at least one more "intimate" moment with our little love birds before one of them kicks the bucket.

Draystan: And what an intimate moment it is! *perverted grin* 1,360 words of pure, uncensored, unrated, smutty, lemony deliciousness!

Loralei:...yeah...like he said, **there's gonna be a FULL LENGTH lemon and lime in this chapter. So, as i've said before, if you don't like hot dirty boy shmex, don't read that part.** but seriously, why is it so long? I'm begining to think your an even bigger pervert than I already thought.

Ilana: *blushes* Well, this is the first time I'm writing a lemon and a lime from start to finish, and i wanted it to be good.

Drystan & Artair: YOU'VE SUCCEDED!

Loralei: T_T;; okkay, whatever. **Ilana does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and is in no way affiliated with it. she owns the plot, some purple hair dye and an empty wallet, and that's it!**

Ilana: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Send in the next accused!" Atemu called to the guards from his throne. This would be the last of his trials today, and he was eager for all the work to end.

In walked the guards with a man, his hands tied behind his back with a thick rope. Atemu looked him over, criticizing whether or not he seemed guilty based on his involuntary actions. "State the accusations against this man" the ruler said.

Isis stood from her post among the council. "This individual stands before the palace council, accused of thievery. The items in question which were stolen include several golden bracelets and three jeweled rings" she read out from her papyrus.

_Ah, another one of _these_ greedy fools,_ the Pharaoh thought as he let his analyzing of the man finish. He seemed to be middle aged, his hair already showing signs of balding, and he was quite portly. _Do we even need to hold an actual trial for this one? He's obviously well off enough to eat himself obese, so clearly he would not be struggling to support himself or family. And if he was trying to help his family, he would have tried to steal food, not hard stones and pretty trinkets._

The accused man glared up at the Pharaoh and barked "What is the meaning of this? I've not stolen anything! You've no reason to believe that old storekeeper; he's not liked me for the longest time. And even if you did have reason to, there is no proof!" _Bingo! We've got our thief. They always get irritatingly defensive, acting all high and mighty and demanding the evidence. Plus, I've seen him interact with that storekeeper before; they seemed to get along just fine._

"Silence!" Atemu called to the man. "We shall consult with the scales to see how much virtue you hold."

Priest Karim stepped forward and faced the convicted man, the Millennium Scale in his outstretched hands. He closed his eyes and his face became one of calm and intense concentration, then he spoke. "I call upon the power of Ma'at, the great goddess of truth, and request her divine judgment"

After the words were spoken, a small gust of wind blew through the windowless room. After the supernatural wind died down, a semitransparent feather appeared on the right side of the scales: the feather of Ma'at.

"Now, sir" Karim said, "Please state whether you are innocent or guilty of the crime which you have been charged of."

"Of course I am innocent, you fool! I did not steal those things!"

The left side of the scales dipped down. "The scales seem to show otherwise" Atemu commented.

The man's face reddened, and then he lashed out "THEY ARE LYING! I'VE NEVER STOLEN ANYTHING!"

At this outburst, the left side of the scales dipped so low that it seemed it might fall off.

"Well, it's obvious you're lying and have indeed attempted to steal the items in question. Now we will use the key to determine if your heart is truly as dark as it seems" Atemu announced.

Next, Priest Shada stepped out and approached the man. When he stood less than a foot in front of him, he raised the Millennium Key to the man's head and turned it, opening his mind to Shada.

As Shada looked around the man's soul room, he cringed in disgust. There were piles upon piles of gold and jewels, each covered in filthy grime. And surrounding each pile was a collection of bones and rotting flesh. This was all he needed to see, and quickly exited the criminal's mind.

"So? What is the nature of his heart?" Atemu inquired after it was clear that Shada had finished searching the man's mind.

Shada grimaced as he described his findings to the council. "This person's heart is black, without any sense of good. He is greedy to the extent that he will steal and even kill in order to acquire what he desires. Truly, it was one of the most horrid soul rooms I've ever encountered."

Atemu sighed and said "Well then, he is hereby sentenced to death by the sword. He will be executed tomorrow. Until then, he will remain in the dungeons." And with that, the guards led the criminal away, ignoring his cries and pleas for mercy.

When the room was silent again, Atemu dismissed the council and lingered at his seat on the throne. When everyone but him left, he gave a great big sigh and half-collapsed into his chair. _Finally, the day is over. Just dinner left, and then…_ Atemu smirked. After several nights of exhaustion-induced abstinence, the young ruler was eager for one of his most favorite activities.

Atemu was brought back down to earth when he heard the doors to the throne room open, his little Heba peeking in. When said servant spotted Atemu his face lit up in a bright smile and he started a run towards him. Atemu's heart skipped a beat; his little Heba looked so cute, like a little kitten dashing to a ball of yarn. Heba slowed as he neared his master and said "Dinner will be served soon, my Pharaoh. Shall we head to the dining hall?" Atemu nodded and got up from his perch on the throne, and they left the throne room.

~~~~~~Later in the dining hall~~~~~~

Everyone was seated at the dining table and several servants were going around serving the meals. The six priests sat along the table, with Ambassador Pegasus and Duke sitting alongside them near the head of the table. Atemu sat at the head of the table with Heba situated right next to him. As Jōno put down Heba's plate he gave his little buddy a friendly smile. " I made sure ta cook your meat a little longer dan usual, seein' as dat's your favorite way of havin' it."

"Thank you Jōno. I really like it when the meat is really hot." Heba replied.

Jōno smirked as an idea formed in his head. He looked over to the Pharaoh, who was taking a sip of wine from a goblet. "Isn't dat right, Atemu?" Said ruler turned to the kitchen servant mid-sip. "That Heba here likes it _really hot_?"

Atemu almost choked on his wine, and his face now turned bright red at the innuendo. He sent a glare over to Jōno that said "was that really necessary?" At which Jōno chuckled and made an innocent face. _Jōno, why are you torturing me like this? The worst part of it is-_

"Atemu already knows how I like it. Right, Atemu?" Heba said with a smile.

_...the worst part of it is that he doesn't pick up the sexual undertone._

Atemu buried his flaming face in his hands and replied "R-right…" Meanwhile, Jōno was trying desperately not to break down laughing.

A cough from Priest Seth sobered the kitchen servant, and said blonde headed toward the brunet with his meal, a scowl on this face. After setting down the food he turned to the priest and said with a sneer "Enjoy your meal."

Seth glared at Jōno, but could not deny that he did enjoy that he would be eating the food which was hand made by the blonde in front of him. With a smirk he remarked "Good boy, mutt. For fetching food for your master." Jōno bristled at the name, but refrained from voicing his discontent; the badmouthing priest was conveniently seated across from their guest the ambassador, and Jōno wouldn't want to shame the Pharaoh in any way by lashing out.

The ambassador across the table, however, had no sense of shame. "Ah~! 'Mutt', you say? Is that some sort of kink?" Pegasus asked with a smile. Both Seth and Jōno blushed at this. Jōno, because of how humiliating the insinuation was, and Seth, because of the mental images it brought about.

Ignoring their discomfort, Pegasus continued. "Then, would you mind being my _puppy_ for tonight? I would do my best to make you howl."

Jōno gaped at the lecherous ambassador, mortified, and was just about to give him a piece of his mind when the blue eyed priest cleared his throat as a warning. The blonde snarled, but kept his words to himself. Instead Seth spoke, his face a picture of cold stoicism. "Ambassador Pegasus, please refrain from asking to bed the staff. Not only is it inappropriate and discomforting, but it would make it difficult for them to do their jobs properly. For example, were you to distract our chef here" he gestured toward Jōno, "then he would not be able to prepare the delicious meal you have before you."

This statement surprised the blonde, and he stared at the priest for a moment, a light pink dusting his cheeks. _Dat's the first time he's ever referred ta me as a chef…and he said my cookin' was delicious. What da…dat actually made me…kinda happy… _Jōno started to feel embarrassed by his thoughts so he decided to continue working in order to distract himself.

Dinner carried on, with good food, wine, banter, and a few less-than-appropriate comments from the ambassador. When everyone finished their meals the servants began taking in the used plates, and the Pharaoh, priests and guests headed toward their respective chambers; Atemu being one of the first to leave the dining hall, all but dragging Heba with him.

Atemu and Heba were both giggling like small children whilst they ran through the halls to the Pharaoh's chambers. But Atemu was a little bit faster and the little servant couldn't quite keep up. "Atemu, *huff* slow down a bit. *huff, huff* I can't keep up. I'm gonna trip!" he said giggling. Out of concern for his little lover, Atemu slowed their pace to quick walking then said "I'm sorry love, but I have not been able to have you for quite a while, and I do not wish to wait much longer." Then at last the door to his chambers was in front of the pair.

Almost immediately after they both slipped inside and closed the doors, Atemu pinned Heba to the wall and they engaged in a passionate kiss. Their tongues swept and grazed across each other and they engaged in a battle for dominance, which of course Atemu won. The ruler explored his beloved's mouth, loving the sweet taste that was his Heba, and making the little one moan into the kiss with every graze from him.

They both broke away panting, flushed and excited for more. Atemu carried his little lover over to the bed bridal style, and then unceremoniously dumped him on the sheets. Heba propped himself up on his elbows and watched his Pharaoh through half-lidded eyes crawl toward him. When Atemu was on top of him they engaged in another kiss, this one slower and more sensual. Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck while Atemu caressed Heba's sensitive sides. Then Atemu's mouth left Heba's and he removed his crown and neckpiece-tunic before trailing a line of kisses down to Heba's chin then up his jawbone. When he reached the ear, the ruler whispered "You do not know how much I have missed your presence at night. Tonight I will make up for _all_ the time we have lost." He licked and nipped the ear so as to justify his claim. "Ah!" Heba cried out and his back arched slightly. Atemu moved downward, kissing, sucking and biting Heba's neck, making sure to pay special attention to his pulse point, where he had learned was a very sensitive place on his little love.

Heba felt like he was being taken to heaven. The ministrations with Atemu's mouth to his neck and the gentle massaging of his sides and his thighs were burning his skin and making his blood boil. He felt the warm mouth leave his skin and noticed that Atemu was trying to take off his tunic. He lifted up his arms to assist then shivered as the cool night air wafted across his bare torso. The warmth returned to him when Atemu dove down and took his nipple in his mouth, making Heba purr with pleasure.

When Atemu felt that the rosy nub in his mouth had hardened, he moved on to the other side to repeat his ministrations. When he had finished with the other side, he licked a trail down Heba's stomach, stopping at the naval to dip his tongue in a few times. Heba was now panting quickly and heavily, but he wanted more. When he tried to voice his desires though, Atemu gave a bite to his skin causing him to cry out instead.

Atemu picked himself back up again so that he was face to face with his little panting Heba. They looked in each other's lust filled eyes and both felt a wave of pleasure go through them. "Atemu…please…stop teasing…" Heba panted to the man above him. Atemu smiled and kissed his nose. "As you wish, my little one."

With that, Atemu removed his and his lover's shenties, exposing them both to each other completely. Heba blushed as his master looked over his naked form, his gaze loving. "Beautiful" Atemu whispered before kissing the inside of Heba's thigh. Heba watched his lover at his perch between his legs. When their eyes locked, Atemu gave the top of Heba's already hard member a lick, causing him to shudder. Atemu continued to lick up and down the shaft, enjoying sounds his little lover emitted.

"P-please…mm…I said…stop teas- aaah!" Heba's member was suddenly engulfed in wet warmth and his mind turned to mush. He felt Atemu all around him, licking him, sucking him. It was overwhelming, and he couldn't put a coherent word together before it would be broken apart by moan after moan. _Oh! I missed being with him so much, and now- Ah~! How could anything possibly feel this good? Gods, don't stop! More, more, more! Oh, Atemu, my one and only true god! Unnn, I'm- I'm-_ "Ah…Atemu…I can't….I'm gonn- ah...I…"

Atemu then quickened his pace, sucking harder, and Heba could take no more. He came hard, and Atemu drank it all in. Heba panted and looked down to his master, his eyes glazed over from his orgasm. Atemu was now licking Heba clean, causing the little servant to grow slightly hard again. When his little one was finally clean, Atemu came up and gave his beloved a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Heba giggled and Atemu gave him a questioning look. "Hee hee, now I fully understand the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

Atemu chuckled. "Or maybe one should say 'absence makes the pleasure stronger'. In any case, the fun is only beginning, my little love" he said huskily in Heba's ear, causing him shiver in further anticipation. Atemu grabbed a vial of oil from his bedside and coated three of his fingers with the substance. He gave his lover a warning before circling his entrance with one of the coated fingers, and then slowly pushed the finger in.

It didn't hurt Heba, but it did feel a little uncomfortable. Atemu slipped in a second finger then started moving them around, trying to stretch the ring of muscles. Heba winced bit as the fingers started scissoring him. Atemu saw this and decided to change tactics, instead moving the fingers around again. _Now where was it…?_

"Ah!" Heba cried as his prostate was brushed, and Atemu smirked in victory. _There we go._ He pressed on the bundle of nerves a few more times, turning all of his little one's pain and discomfort into pleasure, and put in his third finger. When the Pharaoh felt that Heba was prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers, earning a small disappointed whine.

"And now for the best part" Atemu said as he aligned his already throbbing erection to Heba's entrance. With a slow but steady push Atemu breached his lover, going in all the way to the hilt. The warmth around his member was wonderful, and the ruler desperately wanted to start moving, but he wanted his beloved to have time to adjust.

Heba's arms were wrapped around Atemu's back, his fingers gripping his skin as he tried to relax to the intrusion. When he was more comfortable he pushed his lips to Atemu's for a chaste kiss, so as to tell him he was ready. The ruler slowly pulled out and thrust back in again, getting a small gasp from the body below him. He continued at the slow pace until he heard a change in the voice from below him. "Oh!" Heba called out as his prostate had been hit.

With this incentive, Atemu quickened his pace, aiming for the blessed bundle of nerves within his lover, reveling in the sinful sounds he was making. "Ah…aaah…oh…mm…_hnnn_…Ate- oh!..." _Damn, he's so tight. He feels so warm. Oooh! It's like I'm gonna melt! And the sounds he's making – I could come from that alone._

Heba wrapped his legs around Atemu, driving the ruler deeper into him. This added to their euphoria, and soon they were both moving with each other in a made up rhythm of heat and pleasure. Their pulses both racing, their skin both slicked with sweat, their thoughts both on the same thing: each other.

Atemu could feel his end coming and decided to try something. He picked up Heba's body, while still continuing to thrust in and out of it, and made it so that they were both in the sitting position, with Heba straddling Atemu's lap. The new leverage caused Heba's prostate to be hit more powerfully, and drove Atemu into him, if possible, even deeper than before.

"Atemu~, ah, ah! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, Atemu, mm!"

"My Heba, so tight, so hot! Hnnn, ahhh, oh, oh, ooh, oh!"

Their arms were tightly wrapped around one another as they bounced, rocked and thrusted their bodies together. And when their end arrived, they both came with a cry of the other's name. They collapsed onto the bed, spent, satiated and panting. Atemu pulled his little Heba close to his chest and nuzzled his face in the little one's hair.

"I love you so much, my Heba. Every day I thank the gods for bringing you to me. I do not think I would be able to bear a life without you" Atemu whispered.

Heba smiled, feeling very much content and loved. "And I you, my Pharaoh, my Atemu. I pray every morning and evening that Hathor watches over us, and keeps our hearts intertwined. I love you, Atemu."

The little servant started to doze off, laying his head on his master's chest. Atemu watched his little one for a few moments, playing with his silky tri-colored hair. Unfortunately, being the attentive and caring lover that he was, Atemu realized that he and his beloved would both need water, lest they wake up dehydrated and hoarse later. The Pharaoh carefully laid his love on the bed and told him that he would be right back, and to try to stay awake a bit longer. Heba nodded, and Atemu put on his shenti and made his way out of the chamber and toward the kitchen.

* * *

After waiting the agreed two hours, Duke slipped out of his master and his chamber, a dagger in his hand. The hallways were dark, but would echo any and all noises too loud. So he slowly walked down the hallways leading to the Pharaoh's chambers.

* * *

When Atemu arrived at the kitchen he noticed that some of the torches inside were lit and that someone was sitting at a cooking table. After walking further into the room, Atemu realized it was Heba's friend Jōno. He had a half finished plate of food before him, but seemed to be lost in thought, not even noticing the Pharaoh until he was right in front of him.

"Oh, Your Highness! Sorry, I didn't notice ya came in. Do ya need anythin'?" he asked getting up from his seat.

Atemu nodded and replied "Yes, I need some water for Heba and myself."

With that, Jōno grabbed two goblets and poured some water from a jug into them. He handed them to the Pharaoh with a curt bow of his head. The ruler took a long drink from his own goblet, enjoying the cool relief it brought to his throat. He turned to Jōno and requested, "Would you walk with me back to my chamber? It would be more pleasant to have one to talk with on the way."

Jōno complied and they headed out of the kitchen. Jōno looked to the ruler for a second then grinned. "Ya know, Pharaoh, Heba seems ta have been smilin' more prominently for da past year. I have ya to thank for dat" Atemu smiled himself, thinking of his little beloved's radiant expression. "I remember when he first came to da palace, damn he was so shy. When I first met him he wouldn't smile at all. Turned out he became a slave after his family died, and he was feelin' really depressed. And some of da other slaves would bother him about his attitude, so I'd help him out and we sorta became friends from d'ere." Atemu's smile wavered a bit; he remembered when Heba told him about his family, how much he hated the forlorn expression that inhabited Heba's beautiful features.

"But den one day ya walked in on him bein' beaten by da others. I don't know what possessed ya ta save him and make him your personal servant, but after ya did he slowly became so much happier. And after ya two became lovers, he seems ta radiate Ra's light." Jōno finished.

Atemu sighed and said "I too feel that Heba is the one who took me out of the dark. I can't help but be in love with him." Jōno thought about what the Pharaoh had said, then asked "Hey, um…how did ya know ya were in love with him? I mean, how did it start out for ya?" The question took Atemu by surprise, but the look on the kitchen servants face showed more than mere curiosity. _He looks a bit troubled by something_

Atemu started "Well…it would be conceited to say that it was love at first sight for me, but it was certainly close to that." Jōno was confused, but allowed the pharaoh to continue. "When I saw him after he first arrived at the palace, my first thoughts on him were that he was cute. He seemed to give off innocence. But, as you said, he seemed very sad and he didn't smile. One day as I was passing by the slaves' quarters I happenchance saw him with another small slave. The other slave was crying and Heba was trying to comfort him. When the other slave finally calmed down, he smiled at Heba, and Heba smiled back. That was the first time I had seen that expression on him, and I became intrigued by him. I found my eyes following him whenever he was in the same room, and I realized that I had really grown to like him very much. That day he was being tormented by those other slaves, I couldn't stop myself from interfering. I used that occurrence as an excuse to make him my personal servant, to be closer to him. And while he worked for me I made sure to be extra patient with him; I wanted him to at least like me enough to _want_ to serve me. When he cried I would hold him until he calmed. I would listen to his troubles and try to give him solace. When I saw that he felt lonely, I would call him to me and try to bring forth that amazing smile of his. He soon started coming to me of his own accord, and he would smile when greeting me. Before I knew it, I was completely and utterly enamored with Heba."

Jōno was amazed by Atemu's story. "And how did da two of you finally come together as lovers? I asked Heba many times but he just dismisses da question and changes da subject."

"Well, in a twisted way, we were brought together by the very same bastard whose been staying at the palace the past few days" Atemu chuckled darkly. Jōno cringed. _I can only imagine what da bastard tried ta do to my little buddy. And also…._ The blonde blushed as he voiced his next question.

"Um…in general, how would one know…if dey liked someone?" This question had been bothering Jōno. Since dinner, his mind had been completely taken over by the cold, blue-eyed Priest Seth. He could not understand why either. But his words had kept replaying in his head since they were spoken, and Jōno couldn't even finish his own dinner while having the broken record of the priest's voice in his mind.

Atemu looked over to the blonde, a fair idea of who was on his mind. Heba had informed Atemu that his cousin Seth harbored feelings for the kitchen servant, but expressed them with teasing and mockery. Heba also said that Jōno might have feelings for the priest as well, just he didn't understand what they were, or even if they were negative or positive. The Pharaoh sighed. "I suppose it differs from person to person. It could be something like your heart speeding up when you see the one you like, or maybe feeling warmth in your heart from something they say or do. Perhaps thinking of the person excessively is the most common tell."

Jōno gulped and was glad the hallways were dark as his blush darkened.

* * *

_There it is: the Pharaoh's chambers._ Duke opened the doors and slipped inside quickly, using the shadows in the room to ensure that even if he was heard, he would not be seen. Finally he stood next to the bed. He looked over the sheets, only seeing the back of a tri-colored head of hair peeking out of the covers. He smirked. _This will be too easy._

* * *

As the two neared the Pharaoh's chamber, Jōno thanked Atemu for his advice. "It was no trouble at all. Thank you for the water and…for…the…." Atemu trailed off as he noticed the doors to his chamber were opened, even though he knew he had closed them when he left. Jōno noticed the Pharaoh's discomforted gaze on the door and approached the room with him.

They were not prepared for what they saw when they opened the offending doors. There was Duke, standing over Atemu's bed, a dagger in his hand. And that dagger was embedded in Heba's chest.

* * *

Loralei: NOOOOOO!1!111!one! SUCH AN EVIL CLIFFY!

Ilana: I know, but i had to stop writing.

Artair: Well, damn, woman! You are such a teaser

Drystan: I know! WHY? WHY? WHYYYY?

Loralei: Your just upset because now no one's gonna get laid for a while.

Drystan:...guilty as charged

Ilana: Okkay, aI know some people are gonna come at me with axes and pitchforks for ending it like this, but, until next time! BYEZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Ilana: I know I said that i wouldn't have time to write, but i was pleased to remember that there are a lot of days this month that we don't have school (I'll not explain why for personal reasons)

Loralei: Well, I'm just glad we get to see what happens next; you gave us one mean cliffhanger

Artair: Well, we all basically know what's gonna happen. sad, really

Ilana: Yeah, This chapter was kinda hard for me to write, cause it kept triggering my depression.

Drystan: Well, we can't think of anything positive to say, obviously, so we're just gonna get this started. **Ilana does not own Yugioh. WARNING: Character death in this chapter.**

* * *

As the two neared the Pharaoh's chamber, Jōno thanked Atemu for his advice. "It was no trouble at all. Thank you for the water and…for…the…." Atemu trailed off as he noticed the doors to his chamber were opened, even though he knew he had closed them when he left. Jōno noticed the Pharaoh's discomforted gaze on the door and approached the room with him.

They were not prepared for what they saw when they opened the offending doors. There was Duke, standing over Atemu's bed, a dagger in his hand. And that dagger was embedded in Heba's chest.

Atemu's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly ajar. He felt as though all the blood in his body had run cold. His grip on the goblets failed him and they hit the floor with a resounding _clang_, its contents splattered across the entryway. He felt frozen for a moment, completely and utterly unable to move. And then Jōno's reaction began.

"YOU BASTARD!" The blonde lunged at the black haired assassin and tackled him to the ground, the dagger still tight in Duke's grip. Jōno managed to knock it out of the assassin's grip, and it skidded some feet away across the floor.

As the two wrestled, Atemu was finally taken out of his frozen shocked state. He ran to the bedside, taking Heba's form in his arms. "Heba! HEBA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" Atemu shrieked in pure terror as he shook his love's body. Tears were welling up in his eyes and started to freefall down his face.

Heba's body twitched a bit and Atemu first noticed that Heba was still breathing, but it was weakening by the second. The dying servant turned his head to his lover, unshed tears of pain in his eyes. "Atemu…" His voice was barely a whisper. "Atemu…It's so cold…I'm scared…" Heba then wheezed furiously and coughed up blood.

Atemu was becoming more and more frantic. "NO! MY HEBA! MY BELOVED LITTLE HEBA!" He cried, loudly enough to call the attention of all the inhabitants of the palace. "YOU CANNOT DIE! You can't! I love you! I need you…" Atemu's voice was weakening as sobs wracked his chest.

Heba weakly raised his hand to Atemu's cheek and smiled. "…you are so warm…my most beloved Pharaoh…" _No!_ "…Atemu…I love you…with all my heart…and soul…" _This is not happening!_ "…I…love…." _He is not dying!_

Heba's hand fell limp from his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Atemu's last drop of composure ran out. He strongly clutched to Heba's lifeless form, wailing and crying and yelling. His body shook with sobs, and tears ran abundantly across his forlorn face.

Seth, Mahado and Isis finally arrived at the Pharaoh's chamber, panting from running as fast as they could through the hallways. When they saw the Pharaoh's state, Isis gasped and ran over to him with Mahado following behind. Seth was about to join them at the bedside, when he finally noticed the pair wrestling on the other side of the room.

Jōno gave and got several punches to the face, and his head was throbbing terribly, but he would not be stopped. "YA MOTHER FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YA KILL MY BEST FRIEND! YA FREAKIN' SONOVVABITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Jōno raised his fist again so as to get another punch to Duke's face, when Duke suddenly made a flick of his arms and wrist. Then Jōno started to feel the pain.

While the two had been rolling around trying to beat the crap out of each other, Jōno didn't realize that they had been getting closer and closer to the place where the dagger skidded away until….

His side hurt terribly. Duke stabbed the dagger just above the hip, then quickly pulled it out. Jōno's struggles with him were lost in his own personal sea of pain, and he was doubled over on the floor clutching his profusely bleeding side.

Duke stood back up, slightly out of breath from the exertion, chuckling evilly and smugly. "Heh, that'll teach you to try and-" BAM!

Duke was knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to the head by the enraged blue eyed priest. Seth took in a deep, shaky breath, and then called for the guards to take the assassin to the dungeons. As much as the blue eyed man wanted to rush over and help the honey eyed servant, he knew that the Pharaoh held priority and went over to his cousin's defeated crying form. He told Isis to tend to the fallen kitchen servant, while he took her place at Atemu's side trying to calm him.

But Atemu would have none of that. Ignoring his cousin's and friend's attempts to quiet and soothe him, he held his lover's body and cried. Heba's skin was cold to the touch and his lips were slightly tinged blue. The little deceased's blood stained Atemu's chest and arms, already beginning to clot, but he refused to let go.

After several minutes, the Pharaoh's cries decreased in volume so that they would only sound like small whimpers, so Mahado and Seth saw it fit to leave him be and they left his chamber. Eventually, Atemu fell asleep as he was, physically and emotionally drained, tears still running down his cheeks.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~~

Atemu woke with a start, panting and sweating heavily. His pupils dilated, his heart beating erratically, his fists clutching the sheets…._wait, something's off…_

Atemu looked down and noticed he was actually _in_ his bed, the sheets clean and slightly wrinkled from his tossing and turning in his sleep. The floors to his room were clean. He looked at himself and noticed that, aside from a little sweat, he was clean as well.

Atemu leaned forward, putting his forehead in his hand. _Was…was that all just a bad dream…_

He let out a long relieved sigh at the thought, and then proceeded to get out of bed. Some servant girls came in to start dressing him. _I am glad it was only a nightmare._ When he was fully dressed he left his room to head to the dining hall for breakfast. _Heba probably left the room before me so as to prepare my breakfast. Once I see him these false worries of mine will be gone._

Atemu entered the dining hall, noticing that all of his priests were already seated, but no one was talking. He took his place at the head of the table and looked at his council. Karim, Simon and Shada were eating their meal quietly, as per usual, but their calm expressions seemed a bit forced. Isis and Mahado were slowly eating as well, but would occasionally sneak glances at the Pharaoh. Seth was not eating; he was just staring at the full plate of food in front of him as if it were insulting him.

Atemu looked around the room again and noticed that Heba was nowhere in sight. "Has anyone seen Heba? I haven't seen him since I woke up…" he inquired, still scanning the room. The five male priests looked at the Pharaoh wide-eyed for a moment before lowering their heads, and Isis openly broke down crying. This reaction worried Atemu. _It was just a nightmare…right?... _Seth was the one who decided to speak. "Atemu, I will ask you to look around and see who else is not present at the table." Atemu's fear grew as his cousin seemed to completely ignore his question, but he looked around anyway. Everyone seemed to be here…- "Wait, where is the ambassador and his servant?" Seth looked Atemu straight in the eye and said "They are in the dungeons. They are involved in one count of attempted assassination, and two counts of murder."

Atemu's face was now sickly pale. "He…he really…?...it wasn't just…?" Atemu's hands clutched his head and his eyes started to burn. "No…that's impossible….there….there was no blood…everything in my room…" Atemu was now babbling frantically. Isis came over to him and softly put her hands on his shoulders, trying to stop his shaking. "I'm so sorry Atemu" she said with a shaky voice of her own. "We…we moved him after you fell asleep. And we cleaned you and your room so that you would at least be able to sleep comfortably. I tried my best to take care of him, to see if I could revive him in any way…" Isis was now shaking as well.

Mahado also came up to Atemu. "If you wish to see him, his body is in the medical ward." Atemu looked up at him and saw the same forlorn, sorry expression that was on Isis. The Pharaoh quickly got up, his face now red from the strain of tears that had yet to fall, and half ran to where his Heba was.

When he arrived at the door that would lead to the medical ward, he leaned on the door for support before pushing it open. Upon his entering, all the servants and nurses turned their heads to the Pharaoh, and all conversation ceased. The room became quiet and only the slow footsteps of the approaching ruler could be heard. Everyone stepped aside for him, knowing his destination, and clearing a path to the bed with a white sheet lain over a small form. Atemu's eyes burned and stung harder, and then when he removed the white sheet he broke down and the floodgates of his eyes were released. Heba's body was laid out so that his arms were at his sides and his legs were straight. The blood had been cleaned off his body, and if Atemu didn't know any better he would have thought his love was only sleeping. But the long and deep cavern in the top left part of his chest proved otherwise. His eyes were closed and his lips were shaded blue, but his expression was peaceful. It was too much for Atemu to bear. He leaned his body over Heba's small figure and cried. Not as fiercely and uncontrollably as the night before, but the sadness and despair were all the same. "Heba. Heba, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This was not meant for you. You were supposed to live. This was to be my fate. It's all my fault. I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Atemu kept mumbling his apologies and his guilt to his dead lover. He stayed there for several hours, not moving from his spot or showing any sign that he would. When food was brought to him, he would not eat. He would not even acknowledge the presence of anyone else working or walking about the ward. He didn't have the energy to anyway.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Isis called for Mahado and Seth. Neither knew what she wanted, but they had only been told that it was a matter of great importance. Isis began "I actually have a confession to make regarding Heba." Seth and Mahado were taken aback by how this conversation had started, but they allowed the priestess to continue. "After Atemu fell asleep, I worked tirelessly looking up and performing spells and incantations; anything to bring back Heba. Alas, nothing worked." Seth's anger flared. "We already know this, woman! The dead cannot be brought back to life, no matter how much one pleads with the gods."

Ignoring Seth's outburst, Isis continued. "However, I did find one interesting spell that _did_ in fact work on both Heba and his friend." This piqued Mahado's and Seth's interest. "It was a re-embodiment spell. Their souls will not yet go on to the afterlife, but will be "used" again. Heba and Jōno will be reincarnated."

Shock. That was the expression painted on both male priests' faces. Mahado spoke up this time. "And it worked? I mean, it would be wonderful to have them back, but…did the spell truly work?" Isis lowered her head and replied "Yes, it did work. Not long after I preformed the spell, I received a vision of their souls. It is unmistakably them. But…" Isis' expression faltered bit. "The spell indeed had their souls reincarnated, but I could not control where or when they would return to human form."

"So what you are saying is that they have been reborn in a different time and place? Then could we not wait for that time then travel to receive them?" Seth asked.

Isis shook her head. "It is not that simple; their souls will not return to the earth until several thousands of years from now, and they will live in a land that is vastly different from Egypt, with a different language and climate. I do not know if their location would even be accessible to us by our own means." Seth was about to start ranting about the uselessness of the information given to them, when Mahado stopped him and spoke instead. "Thank you, priestess. If you get any more information on this matter please come find us." And with that the two males left.

~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~

Simon entered the medical ward and walked over to the Pharaoh, who was still sitting beside the body of his beloved, stroking his hair. "Atemu." The ruler did not respond, but the elderly priest knew that he had been heard. "My Pharaoh, you have a trial you must attend." Atemu looked up to him with a deathly stare. _You expect me to leave Heba and tend to a meaningless trial?_ Simon noticed the malice in his glare and added "If this trial is not had, you will never be able to fulfill any type of revenge on the filth that did this to you servant."

Atemu's eyes widened and he got up immediately. He walked briskly to the throne room anger etched on his face. He pushed the doors open with enough force to leave cracks in each one and made his way to his seat on the throne. During his stride to his seat, Atemu looked at the criminals in the center of the room: Pegasus and Duke. Their hands and legs were bound with thick rope and four guards were stationed, two on either of their sides.

There was no room for pardon in his gaze; only malice toward the two. He sat down and Isis immediately stated the charges. "Ambassador Pegasus of Shiba and Servant Duke, you both stand before the council, already proven guilty of conspiring against the Pharaoh, and murdering Jōno the Kitchen Servant and Heba the Pharaoh's Ser-"

"Lover" Atemu interjected at the end.

Isis looked to him with a sad face then continued. "You will both definitely be sentenced to death. However, you will be permitted s chance to voice your take on the matter, so as to maybe show the gods reason to give you mercy in the afterlife." Atemu just continued to grimace at the pair. _Mercy, my ass! I hope Set gives these two eternal punishments._

Atemu got up and walked up to the two Shibans. "I will see to their judgment quickly. Pegasus," he addressed the tied up ambassador. "Speak!" The silver-haired man just scowled and looked away. This irritated the Pharaoh. "_Speak now!_ Your plan is ruined; I am still living, and you are about to die. There is no honor you could possibly gain for your country by keeping quiet. Now _out with it!_" the ruler yelled the last part.

The ambassador stayed quiet, ashamed that he had been reduced to this state. He was so close! And the idiot tied up next to him just _had _to stab the wrong person.

Well, the idiot tied up next to Pegasus was not quite as proud as his master, and answered for him. "Power, of course." Everyone tuned to the black-haired servant. "With the Pharaoh out of the way, we could take over Egypt for Shiba, and we would be more powerful."

"So you were under the command of your King?" If this was true Egypt would launch an all-out war against Shiba.

"No, our King did not know of our plans. We acted of our own accords." Duke finished. Atemu's hatred for the servant who took away his lover was still present, but there was also a hint of respect for the man admitting to everything.

"Then," the Pharaoh started again to his council. "Shiba has no quarrel with us, as this is a case of the disgusting nature of individual men. You two, however," Atemu turned back to the criminals, "will be executed immediately."

The council got up, and everyone headed out of the room for the execution.

~~~~~~Location change~~~~~~

The courtyard behind the palace was, to put it simply, an unattractive place. It was divided into two sections. There was one larger section used for training, such as sword fighting, close-combat and archery. It was a rectangular shaped sandstone piece of land with several sheds containing equipment and weapons along its sides.

Then there was the part of the courtyard that was used for executions. It took up the space the size of a small house, having only one object to identify what the purpose of that plot was for: a blood stained slab of rock.

The Pharaoh, his council and the guard-escorted criminals approached that plot of land. The council remained at its borders, but the guards, the criminals and the Pharaoh stepped all the way up to the rock. The first to be punished would be Duke, the one who actually committed the crime. Atemu spoke as he pulled out a full length sword, and Duke's head was situated on the rock. "As this was a crime directly against me, I will be allowed to deliver your punishment myself." _And I will be allowed to _personally_ exact my revenge on you swine._ Atemu raised the sword high above his head, then brought it down with great force. And with a resounding "_THWAK"_, the assassin's head was separated from his body, blood spurting out and further staining the rock.

From the sidelines, Isis cringed and averted her eyes from the bloody sight, while Seth looked on with a look of sad victory in his eyes. Then it was Pegasus' turn. As his head was being positioned on the rock, he sent a smug smirk to the Pharaoh, utterly shocking said ruler. "The irony of it all is, my plan almost worked" the ambassador started. "We took our time, gained access to the palace, and monitored your activities and movements." Atemu's grip tightened on the sword. _He's just playing with my temper. No matter; I'm about to kill him anyway._ "It's strange though; everything was perfect, planned and organized. Last night however, there seemed to be an unexpected change." Atemu's eyes widened and he could feel them start to sting. "Aw well, at least his beloved Pharaoh escaped death."

Atemu quickly brought his sword down on Pegasus, blood pouring over the side of the rock. And when all was done, he and his council went back to the palace, dismissing all further trials and work for the day. And when Atemu was in his chambers, and knew for certain that no one else was outside that could hear him, he broke down crying again.

* * *

Artair: Poor Atemu...But at least Pegasus got what was coming to him...

Drystan & Loralei: *nod in agreement*

Ilana: Well, until next time. Rate and review, plz!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ilana: **Sorry I took so long to write this. School got into full swing and I'm swamped with work every night.

**Loralei:** I'm honestly losing faith in you...

**Ilana:** Shut up! Tonight, and tonight only, I will not take your crap! I took out time especially to write this chapter, when I should be studying for an AP US History exam, a Physics exam, an Algebra II exam, and two other hebrew exams! I know this chapter is crap, but i releaseed it anyway! *being restrained from attacking Loralei by Drystan and Artair*

**Drystan:** *restraining Ilana* Okkay, okkay! We get it!

**Loralei:** *hiding from the author* Good God! Someone do the disclaimer so she'll calm down!

**Artair: ***restraining Ilana* **ILANA DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! All content regarding Ancient Egyptian burial rituals was made up!** On with the story!

* * *

A week had gone by. One week. 7 risings and fallings of Ra. And to the miserable Pharaoh, each one felt longer than the one before. As he walked about the palace, no one was by his side. After trials, a guard Atemu did not know would call him for meals. When he woke up each morning, his bed felt cold. When Atemu felt that he was going to break down in despair and frustration, there were no bright amethyst eyes shining above a soft smile for him to gaze at, or small soft hands for him to hold, or sweet words from a lovely high tenor voice for him to hear.

There was nothing.

Atemu could no longer find beauty around him.

He could no longer bear looking for it, when he knew that it would only be marred with the absence of his most beloved little Heba.

If given a moment to think by himself, Atemu would not be able to stop the tears.

So, Atemu instead worked. He worked mechanically, doing every task given to him without complaint. When he grew weary enough to not be able to think anymore, he would eat a little then retire to his room and his big, cold, empty bed. And the next day he would get up and start all over again. To the people of Egypt it seemed as though the Pharaoh was doing a marvelous job; taking on more trials, seeing to things like surplus, trading and laws more diligently. But the inhabitants of the palace knew better. And it worried them. Especially since at the end of this week a very unwanted event was planned to take place: the funeral.

It was decided that Heba and Jōno were to have a joint funeral, seeing as they died for the same "purpose" of protecting the king. This is what was told to the people in the cities. However, in truth, Atemu simply didn't think he would be able to stand the trip to the tomb twice; it would give him more emotional strain than needed to even go there once. After all, it was to be _his_ future tomb, and in it they were burying his love, the one who had died in his stead.

After Heba had been preserved and wrapped up and all ceremonial criteria had been followed, Atemu requested that the face mask and sarcophagus remain undecorated, as he believed that no one would be able to capture the image of Heba. So instead his name was carved on the inside.

On the day of the funeral, as they council and the Pharaoh traveled by boat down the Nile, toward the tomb, Atemu stood by the sarcophagi, more specifically, the smaller one. He grazed his fingertips across the top of it and tried to think of a prayer suitable for his Little One, but all that came to mind were three words: _I love you._

For the first time since they got on the boat, Atemu noticed his cousin standing to his left, looking at the bigger sarcophagus. Atemu had never seen Seth look at something with such soft eyes. And upon further inspection Seth seemed thinner, which is to be expected as Atemu had barely ever seen the man eat this past week. _Heba was right. Seth really did love Jōno. He is suffering as well._

Atemu reached out and out his hand on Seth's shoulder, not grabbing him but just adding a bit of weight to the joint. The blue-eyed priest gave his cousin a sideways glance, then sighed and smiled sadly as thanks.

When they reached the tomb, as they ventured down the steps that led to the chamber that would hold the two deceased, the air grew colder and seemed more forbidding. It was a very grim feeling, especially since the Pharaoh was never expecting to enter the tomb alive. Each step they took sent a reverberation of sound that would echo throughout the long, empty halls, occasionally causing dust particles to fall from the stone ceiling. The light from the torches which some of the guards held sent long spidery shadows along the walls and floor.

And finally they were there: the main chamber. This was to be where Atemu would eventually rest in his own eternal slumber. His most trusted guards and servants would be laid to rest in this same room as well, as if they were going to continue serving him even in the afterlife. Jōno's sarcophagus would be placed along the right wall, as per all the other eventual servant sarcophagi. And Heba's…

A special circumstance was unanimously decided upon, that Heba had in fact been on a much higher level to the Pharaoh than any mere servant. As Atemu's most beloved, most precious lover he would have the honor of being placed right beside the eventual place where Atemu is to lay.

After the sarcophagi were placed in their according locations, the priests gave their prayer and blessings for the departed souls. Of course, three of them prayed for something different than the others, but we'll not delve into that right now. And after it was all said and done, the priests started to file out, Seth deciding to stay for a few more moments. Atemu simply stood in front of the stone case that held his beloved, his hand flat against the surface of the cold stone._ So here it all ends…the last time we will be together._ Hot tears rolled down the ruler's cheeks, but he did not cry out and his breathing remains steady._ Mayhap I should join you now, to make the wait to be with you shorter…_ he thought darkly as his vision blurred. _No…you would not approve of such an act of cowardice…I will wait for my time to come, and I pray…I pray that you will be there, waiting for me at the entrance to the afterlife._ Atemu gave a sniff as his nose started to run.

Seth looked on at his cousin, wondering whether or not it would be wise to mention Isis' vision. "Atemu, if….." Seth started, and Atemu turned to him slowly, keeping his head down so as to not show his tears. "If it were in any way possible to….be together with Heba again…would you do it?"

Atemu gave a sigh, "Isn't it obvious? I would do anything to be with my Little One again."

"Anything?" Seth continued. "At any cost?"

The questions were starting to make Atemu upset and he snapped back, "ANYTHING! Absolutely anything and everything! I would travel to the ends of the earth to have him back! I would give up everything: my name, my position, my status, my wealth, if only to be able to be with him again!" Atemu was now fully facing his cousin, his expression slightly hysterical and water running from his eyes and nose. "In comparison to Heba, all that means nothing."

The ruler sent his face to the floor again and gave a few sniffles and shaky breaths. Seth took a long sigh then turned to the doorway leading out the chamber. "Let us return to the palace now my Pharaoh." Atemu only nodded and followed Seth out, his head tilted downward.

~~~~~later~~~~~

Seth's behavior on the way back to the palace bothered Atemu. It was mainly the expression on his face. His cousin just buried the person he loved, yet his expression was not one you would consider sad: it was…serious? Calculating? In any case, it bothered him. But Seth had not spoken a word, so Atemu didn't feel comfortable asking about it. Then later as they rode horseback entering the palace, Seth said something to Mahad in a hushed tone, which caused the latter priest's eyes to widen considerably, before the priest nodded in what seemed to be understanding. Now fully curious on what could be distracting his friend and cousin, Atemu decided he would spend the remainder of the evening finding out.

And now Atemu was silently trailing the blue-eyed priest as he made his way to his chambers. There was nothing off about this action; everyone was tired after the journey and wanted rest. Atemu stopped for a minute. _Maybe I'm looking too much into it. He might just want to focus on something else right now. Avoid the pain…_ Atemu then sighed as he reflected on how _he_ had been trying to avoid the pain and everything around him. He knew it was unsettling to the people who cared for him and knew him best. He wasn't blind to their troubled expressions on their faces as they watched him work to exhaustion. He wasn't deaf to the whispers on whether or not he was well. But no matter how much he saw that it bothered others, Atemu could not handle his day to day life without this defense mechanism he'd invented for himself. Because when he was given moment's rest to ponder, as he was at the moment, Atemu felt weak and pathetic.

The noise of another set of footsteps knocked Atemu out of his thoughts, and he saw Mahad approaching Seth at a brisk pace. The Pharaoh stayed still and strained his ears to listen in on their conversation. "I have told Isis what you said about Atemu, and she says that, should she receive some vision, she will call for you." "I see. Thank you Mahad. I will be retiring to my chambers for now. If and when the priestess gives you more information, come get me."

Atemu was puzzled; what could his priests possibly be talking about that it had to be discussed in hushed tones? Did Isis have a new vision? If so, the Pharaoh was supposed to be one of the first people to be informed. But it seemed as though this would not be the case. _Maybe this is what they were talking about on the way to the palace. But, if so, why did Mahad look so surprised? Wouldn't he have been informed of it along with the other priests? Unless…_ Atemu realized what it was that was so off. _Unless only Seth and Mahad were told about it!_ But that would mean that Seth, Isis and Mahad are planning something. They couldn't be…conspiring against him, could they? They are his most trusted priests, and best friends_. There must be some sort of explanation for all this._

When Mahad walked away from Seth, Atemu started to tail his cousin again, until the blue eyed man disappeared behind the set of doors that led to his own chamber. He waited a few minutes so as to not look as suspicious for searching out his cousin as he felt he knocked on the door a few times before hearing a response from inside that he could enter. The room was dimly lit by the light from the sunset that could be seen from the balcony window. Long dark shadows inhabited almost every corner of the room. And there by the window, in the only source of light the room had to offer, stood Priest Seth.

He stared at Atemu somewhat tiredly before asking, "My Pharaoh, what might you need me for?"

"I simply wanted some company, someone to talk to…" he purposefully trailed off.

Seth caught the implications of his words: Atemu was lonely. But Seth didn't have the luxury of time for this. Mahad could come back any minute with news from Isis. "Although I would usuall be happy to converse with you, I'm afraid I am expecting someone in a short while."

Atemu's stared at his cousin, suspicion dancing in his eyes. "Oh? Who might you be expecting?" "That is nothing you should concern yourself with, My Pharaoh." Seth was getting nervous with how his cousin seemed to want to interrogate him. "But, oh, that is quite the contrary Seth. As Pharaoh it is one of my duties to know of what is happening in the palace." Atemu rebutted. Seth flinched at how Atemu's voice was getting an accusing tone to it. "Perhaps I shall ask Mahad. Or Isis. They seem to be in the know."

Seth's eyes widened. _Does he know? No…he would have come right out and said something if he knew what was going on. He wouldn't look so angry._ "There is nothing to of consequence to know about." "Really? Then why are you so adamant about me not knowing this 'unimportant' information?"

The priest could not respond. He didn't want to tell Atemu anything until the information about Heba could be of any use. He didn't want to give his cousin false hope that he could have his lover, only to crush it with a harsh reality. But it seemed as though his keeping quiet on the issue had made Atemu suspicious of him anyway. Atemu stood and glared at the priest. "I swear I will not hesitate in punishing anyone who tries to take advantage of my state of mind. Even if you are my cousin, I will not tolerate treason." Seth's eyes widened. "Treason! You think I would plot against you? How could you possibly think that of me? Or Mahad or Isis?" "What am I supposed to think when you are all meeting in private, speaking in hushed tones around me, and won't tell me what's going on!"

Just then the door s to Seth's room burst open, Mahd rushing in looking somewhat frantic. "Priest Seth! Isis has had another vision of Heba and-" He stopped short when he noticed Atemu's presence. The Pharaoh was now looking at his friend wide eyed. _H…Heba?...They were talking about Heba?...What does he mean "Isis had another vision"?..._

"Seth! Mahad!" Atemu started, now looking hopelessly confused. "What in the name of Ra is going on?"

Both priests were at a loss. Even though it was only the mention of his name, the fact that they were talking about Heba could not be hidden now. And they knew that now Atemu would not accept any small excuses they made about the mention of him. The fact that they had hid anything that had to do with Heba in the first place was proof enough that something was going on.

Mahad sighed, not knowing what exactly what to do in this situation. "Atemu…" It was hard to look at the Pharaoh's expression right now; it was a painful cross between sadness, hope, betrayal and confusion. So Mahad decided: he would tell the truth, starting with his message from Isis. "I came here to tell Seth…That Isis had a vision regarding the reincarnations of Heba and Jōno."

_WHAT!_ "Re-…reincarnations?" Atemu repeated. Mahad continued "She requested that both Priest Seth and Your Highness come to her in the throne room immediately. She can explain everything better than I, so you should ask her yourself." Atemu wasted no time in leaving Seth's chambers and heading to the throne room.

_A vision about Heba? But her visions are all of the future. How can she have seen a future with Heba? And what do they mean by "reincarnations"? Ugh, nothing is making sense anymore!_

When Atemu reached the throne room, huffing and panting, as he had run there, he spotted Isis and made a Bee-line toward her. "Isis!" he yelled out as he approached. When he finally reached her he bequeathed, "Please, explain to me what in Ra's name is going on? What are Mahad and Seth talking about? What kind of vision did you have? What… *huff*… does… *huff*… Heba… *huff*" Atemu sunk down to his knees. He was too tired. He had already been emotionally and physically drained from the funeral. This was just too much.

Isis looked at him worriedly. She then noted the pair that had finally appeared before her, and sent them a glare. _Those idiots1 How did they phrase "Isis would like to see you right away" in such a way that would cause this reaction? Ugh, no matter._ "Atemu." Said ruler looked up at her teary-eyed. "I have some news for you, and I wasn't sure how you would react to it. I sent these to fetch you but…" She trailed off and sent another glare after the two priests, who lowered their heads embarrassedly. "…they seem to have failed in that department" she finished sharply. Atemu nodded his head and sniffled. "They said something about a vision…and Heba! Did you really have a vision about him? I thought your visions were only of the future? What… what could you have possibly seen? What is going on?"

Isis sighed. _Well, it'll be better to just lay it all out on the table._ Isis explained to Atemu how after she failed at reviving Heba and Jōno, she cast a spell on them that would have their souls reincarnated into other bodies in the future. Atemu was shocked. "Did…did it work?" "Yes. I received a vision of the two not long after performing the spell." "Then let us retrieve them!" Atemu said standing up, a new light in his eyes. _Heba will be alive again! I don't care if I must wait, but I will have him back!_

Isis noticed the expression on Atemu's face and she started to feel slightly guilty. She put a hand on Atemu's shoulder, making him turn toward her. He deflated a bit upon noticing her expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Atemu…Heba has in fact been reincarnated, but he will be in a land inaccessible to us by our standards, and in a time thousands of years into the future." The hope in Atemu's eyes dulled considerably, and now he was irritated. He turned his face to the floor, hiding it under his bangs. "So you called me down here to tell me this?" He chuckled darkly. "Isn't that kind of cruel?" His voice cracked a bit at the end.

"However," she started again, grabbing all three males' attention. "I just had another vision. One which I believe you will have great interest in." They all looked at her expectantly.

"I saw Heba's reincarnation and Atemu, together in the future."

* * *

**Artair: ***patting Ilana's back* There, feeling more civilized?

**Ilana:** *downing a Diet Dr. Pepper* Ah~...much

**Drystan:** Good!

**Ilana:** But I feel like I just fudged up this chapter...Whatever!

**Loralei:** Well, at least the ball started rolling again, in regard to Atemu being reunited with his love~

**Ilana:** Well, until next time, rate and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ilana:** I am sooooooooo sorry about how late this update is. Fist my computer broke, then I had to wait for my techy friend to rip the data off it, then I had to wait some more to get a new computer, (for Chanukah) then I was dealt a shit-load of schoolwork, THEN I had writer's block. FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK! But, anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. I'm kinda concerned that I did a shity job of writing it, but I wanted o suply you guys with _something_ so... Anyway, i''ll stop rambling and let's go on with the story!

**I do not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (bless his talented soul)**

**

* * *

**

Several minutes passed by in silence as what Isis said was digested by the minds of the three males.

"What-… How-… But that-…" Atemu stuttered, unable to think of what to say or ask. As he fully processed this new information, a smile slowly broke across his face. "So you are saying," he started, "that there is in fact a way for me to be together with Heba- I mean, his reincarnation?"

Isis smiled at Atemu's pleased expression. "Yes, that would be the implication of my vision."

"But that would also mean that there is a spell or ritual that would enable us to cross the boundaries of time and space!" Mahad piped up. "Do you not think that it would be dangerous to attempt such a feat? And how would we even know how to perform such a ritual?"

Isis sighed. Ever the pessimistic one, aren't you Mahad. "We've never really gone through all of the spells and scrolls in the archives. We might find something if we search. As for the risk….I do not think it is that great. After all, Atemu seemed safe in my vision."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Atemu asked rhetorically and excitedly. "Let's get down to the archives and start our search for that spell!" He practically bounced out of the room. The priests and priestess looked on after their Pharaoh with some relief; Atemu seemed to have regained some of his vigor.

They followed after him at a somewhat brisk pace until they reached the archive hall. The hall itself was quite large and long; however because of all the shelves, and boxes of scrolls, and the large reading table, the space seemed narrow and small. The bittersweet smell of ink and aging papyrus wafted through the room, along with the faint smell of oil from the glass-covered oil lamps along the walls. The quantity and positioning of said lamps made it so that no matter where at the table you sat, light would still reach you and what you were reading.

Atemu ran with an armful of scrolls and scriptures toward the table, and he began to skim through each one, hoping to find something along the lines of his desired spell. Isis, Mahad and Seth caught up to him soon after and took his example.

And thus started the search.

The four came up with a schedule for conducting their research: Atemu would tend to trials and look through prospective laws first thing in the morning, and then he would eat lunch and head to the archive halls, with Seth, to go through the never-ending piles of documents. Then for the afternoon he would spend half his time tending trials, and half his time searching for the spell with Isis, depending on whether his assigned trials were later or earlier. In the evening, he would eat dinner with his council, then he and Mahad would go to search the archives until late in the night. Mahad would always retire earlier than Atemu, as the ruler wouldn't leave at any decent hour (if midnight could be considered decent). No, Atemu refused to leave the archives whenever possible. Seth would always have to come down and retrieve him when he became too exhausted, but he still protested.

"No! Let me keep looking! I'm not... even… *yawn* tired…" he would always complain as he was carried to his chambers.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before the other three priests noticed Atemu's new interest in the archives. Simon was getting particularly worried, and confronted him about it one afternoon.

"Atemu, I understand you have been spending quite a lot of time reading lately. In fact, your vehement desire to go through these old scrolls….well, it worries me. Is there anything you wish to talk about? Perhaps…does this have anything to do with Heba?"

Priest Simon was surprised when Atemu's face broke out into a calm smile as he replied, "Yes, it very much has to do with my Heba."

"Please tell me what it is then." Simon implored. He was glad that Atemu didn't seem to harbor his depression anymore, but his new calm, euphoric attitude was starting to scare the elderly man almost as much.

Atemu face the priest fully. "If my research proves fruitful, I will tell you. Until then please be patient with me Simon." His voice never wavered in tone and was full of confidence that he would find what he was looking for. So Simon smiled and let him be.

However soon days spent searching turned into weeks, and they group had yet to find anything helpful to their cause. Atemu, Isis, Mahad, and Seth were all together searching one evening, each of them quite lethargic. Atemu broke away from the document he had just rendered useless, and asked, "Has anyone found anything?"

Isis looked over to him and coughed in her hand. "I apologize, My Pharaoh, but I have yet to find anything of consequence. But... I am certain that there might be something in the next pile of papyrus."

She said this every time asked. Her intentions were pure: she wanted to tell the truth of the situation, but didn't want it to seem like their efforts were useless. In actuality, every time the young ruler heard this line his stomach twisted unpleasantly, as he could not get over the fact that they had still not gotten any results from their searching.

Atemu looked over at Mahad, who seemed to be engrossed in reading a particular scroll. "Well, I've found the most interesting little spell! You take any inanimate object and- " The priest was cut off from his exclamation by a kick to his shin from a now irate priestess. Mahad blushed and realized his mistake and said "Um... I've not found the spell quite yet..."

Atemu sighed and looked over to his cousin. Seth was holding a large pice of parchment in his hands, his eyes darting left and right as he scanned said parchment. Atemu knew he wouldn't have to even ask if he had found anything; the priest's aesthetics would not allow him to look up until he had completed his search successfully.

The group once again fell into silence as they continued looking through the shrinking collection of documents. However, in that silence Atemu's mind was plagued with doubts. Why have we not found anything yet? Was the vision actual, or just a trick from the gods? Oh Ra, I can't believe that this while search could be meaningless. The Pharaoh shook his head to clear his thoughts and picked up another document. And upon seeing its title, his eyes widened and he abruptly stood up.

"I've found something!"

His exclamation surprised the others and they came rushing towards him. Isis took the papyrus from his grasp and looked at it. It was very old, considering the wear and tear of the paper, but the priestess read aloud, " 'Time-Placement Transferal Ritual.' Well, this certainly looks promising!" She said with spirit. The rest of the group look on at her as she read the process of the spell, but they started to worry as her smile dimmed while she went through it.

Isis looked up at them with a sorry expression on her face. "I'm sorry Atemu, but this spell can only send objects to different times and places. Not people. The notes on the page say it is too difficult for the spell to hold the shape of the human body when doing the transfer."

The young Pharaoh sank back down into his chair and occupied his hands with his stress-filled face.

No.

No no no no, no.

Why? Why can't we find anything? Dammit!

Atemu could feel his throat clench with his growing frustration.

"Ah! Wait a moment!" Mahad suddenly exclaimed. The other three looked on in confusion as Mahad sifted through some of the papyrus papers on the table. "I just had it a minute ago..." he murmured to himself under the shuffling sound of the papers. "AH HA!" he was now waving a document up in the air.

Mahad rushed over to Isis and shoved the document into her hands. The priestess eyed him skeptically before switching her gaze to the paper. Her eyes widened immediately and she scanned back and fort across the page before she picked her head up and looked over to Mahad.

"This would work!"

Meanwhile, Atemu was confused as hell. "Would either of you please share what the hell you found?"

Isis looked at the young Pharaoh excitedly then told him "We've found a way to use the time traveling spell so that you may be compatible with it." Atemu's face lit up at this information and he signaled for her to go on with her explanation. "You see, if we combined the time-place transferal ritual with this," she indicated toward the new document, "a spell that will put your soul temporarily in an object, then we can send you to the future and Heba's new embodiment."

Atemu did the mature thing people do when they receive favorable news: he started jumping up and down cheering. "YES! Oh thank Ra!" Isis and Mahad looked on with bright smiles of their own, incredibly pleased with finishing the search. Seth's face didn't show much change in expression, but he was mentally cheering much like Atemu. And, although he would likely deny it if you pointed it out, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

Suddenly the door to the archive burst open, startling and catching the attention of Atemu, Isis, Mahad, and Seth.

Simon, Karim, and Shada entered, making a slow approach to the group at the table. The three priests stopped right across the table from them and just stood facing them for a second before Simon smiled slightly and began to speak.

"Well," he started. "It seems as though you've found what you were looking for, based on the volume of your discussion. Would you care to share with the rest of us what exactly it is you found, and what your need for it was?"

Atemu swallowed thickly and stood up straight. "Well, I suppose... I'll have to start by telling you of the vision Isis had; it did start initially from there" Atemu mused. "You see, after Heba... passed, Isis cast a spell that would reincarnate him and his friend Jōno. It was confirmed to have worked when she received a vision of them in the future. However she could not control when or where their souls would end up, so the spell had them born again several thousands of years in the future and in a land far from here. Then after Heba's funeral Isis got another vision." Atemu sighed and smiled a bit. "One of me being with Heba's reincarnation in the future."

All three priests were quite shocked with the story, but where Karim and Shada's eyes widened, Simon's narrowed slightly.

Atemu went on: "So, as you've noticed, we've been frequenting visits to the archives to search for some sort of spell or ritual that would aid in making the vision come true. And now, finally, after several weeks of searching we've found the rituals that can do it!"

Atemu looked at his priests expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction. Karim briskly walked toward him, a smile on his face. "That is wonderful your Highness!" Shada followed after, reacting in a similar manner. Smiles, laughs, and pats on the back were shared by the three until Simon cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So, you've succeeded in finding a way to go to your future Heba?" He began.

Atemu nodded his head quickly a few times in response.

Simon's expression seemed to harden some before he continued. "And have you also found a partner spell that will allow you to return here to us once you've acquired him?"

Atemu's smile faltered to a tight line at that, and he shook his head slowly in answer.

The elderly priest full-out frowned to the young Pharaoh. "So you would be willing to leave your post as Pharaoh forever? Losing your title, your lifestyle, and ultimately, your identity? You're willing to forsake everything and become a nonentity, and then continue living as such?"

Simon was trying to scare Atemu. He was telling no lies, just the truth of Atemu's decision; he would be giving up everything: his name, status, his entire life thus far.

And Atemu knew all this.

He had already spent the past few weeks mentally preparing, second guessing himself, and reviewing his decision. He had spent countless nights mulling over it before succumbing to slumber. Is all this searching worth it? Should I just give up?

Even after going over his choice repeatedly, Atemu knew it was the right one. Without Heba, Atemu was like an empty vessel. It wasn't simply a matter of want; Atemu needed this. To be with his love, his light, his little one.

His Heba.

"Yes, Simon, I know the repercussions of my decision. That I will be a nameless stranger in a strange new world. That upon my arrival there, my life will have no value. That I will become, as you said, a nonentity." Atemu took in a deep breath before continuing. "But as I am now, I feel empty; without him here I feel so incredibly empty. I would much rather have no title and be with him than continue like this. Because this lonely emptiness... It will kill me. It will kill me more certainly than any assassin or disease. Because it is inside me, and without him it continues to grow. I... I want to feel full again..." Atemu kept his head held high as he spoke. "I need to feel full again... I need to be with my Heba again..." he added, almost in a whisper.

Atemu waited a few moments for his eldest priest. After a minute or two, Simon's expression softened into an understanding smile. The Pharaoh let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and he could feel the sides of his mouth pull up into a smile of his own.

Simon gave an exaggerated 'huff', then said, "Well then, let's get this show on the road, shall we! Isis, would you be a dear and show me those spells you wish to conduct?"

The priestess excitedly made haste of going over to the elderly priest, the ritual parchments tight in her grasp. Once given to him, they were scanned over, receiving occasional "hmm"s and "I see"s.

After several (in Atemu's opinion) agonizing minutes, Simon picked his head up from the papers. "Alright, here's how were going to go about this. For the spell that will store Atemu's soul in an object, we will need something special to him, that would define only him... Any ideas?"

The group took a moment to mull it over, before Karim suggested, "How about the Millennium Puzzle?" The rest of the group looked at him for a second before he continued. "Well, the puzzle is only given to the rightful Pharaoh, and it would certainly be a good representation of Atemu's love for games and puzzles. I think it would be the most perfect defining object."

Atemu was momentarily stunned by the suggestion. The puzzle! How could I have forgotten about the Millennium Puzzle! But I haven't worn it in a while. If I recall correctly, the last time I wore the Millennium Puzzle was... His eyes widened in realization. ...the last time I wore my puzzle was... Before this whole ordeal began.

The young ruler nodded in confirmation to his priest's idea, and ran off to retrieve the item in question. If he remembered correctly, the Millennium Puzzle was still in his chambers, in his bed-side table's secret drawer. When Atemu reached his chambers, he scurried over and pushed down on the top right corner of the table until it gave way and opened up like a chest.

Luckily the puzzle was the first thing he saw.

It was right next to the bead necklace Heba had made for Atemu's birthday.

To the left of the clay doll Atemu had made (see: botched up) for Heba's entertainment.

Right on top of the first papers of papyrus Heba had used when learning to read and write.

Atemu ghosted his fingers over each item, each fond memory, before tearing his gaze away and grabbing the puzzle then shutting the chest-table. He needn't be held up, not when he was so close. When Atemu arrived back to the archive halls, he noticed one person to be missing. "Where is Seth?" he asked.

"You didn't actually think you were going alone, did you?"

Atemu turned around to see his cousin entering the archive, his Millennium Rod in his hands. The Pharaoh had been caught off guard for a moment before he smirked and replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way, cousin."

"Now then," Simon started. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

**Loralei:** SO, you forgot about the puzzle, hmm -_-;

**Ilana:** ...Yeah... well... When I first started writing the story i kinda kept forgetting to put in the puzzle. But at least I've (sorta) justified its absence.

**Artair:** I'm just gland the story's rolling along again~

**Ilana:** Yeah So please rate and review! Until next time! (whenever that may be...)

**Drystan:** Oh, and just to give all you readers an irritating cliffhanger, then next chapter is finally gonna have Yugi in it~


	8. Chapter 8

Ilana: I'M ALIVE! sorry about the delay. I planned to upload this last week, but there were some issues with FF, so I had to wait a bit. SORRY!

Artair: Seriously, where the hell have you been?

Ilana: Working on a lot of SAT crap, and changing classes in school, and art club, and my school-wide Shabbaton, and... a lot's been going on, okkay! I'm really really, _really_ sorry that I'm not a very consistent writer, but I have a holiday coming up, and I'll have more time when school lets out for the summer or something.

Loralei: Whatever! Just get on with the story!

Drystan: **Ilana does not own Yugioh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** Enjoy~

* * *

Sand.

Sand, sand, sand, and more sand.

Sand as far as the eye can see.

A normal site when standing in the desserts of Egypt.

Yugi Mutou thought it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world: caramel colored dunes bending and curving endlessly, the clear blue sky meeting it at the distant horizon. And lying beneath; hidden mysteries of the past are waiting to be uncovered.

Yugi wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and took a swig of water from his canteen. _Coming here was such a good idea. I'm so glad Grandpa invited us to his excavation site, _Yugi thought happily.

"Ugh! It's too frikkin' hot! Can we go back already?" and irate Jounouchi Wheeler complained from above the excavation site.

Yugi chuckled a bit. _Well... I guess "tricked" or "forced" would be better terminology than "invited"..._

Sighing in slight exasperation, Yugi started toward his friend who was sitting near the ladder down to the main part of the site.

"Don't worry Jou. We'll go back to our hotel as soon as Grandpa is done. Once you see him come out of that cave down there," Yugi pointed, "then we can go."

Jounouchi gave a dramatic sigh and slumped his shoulders forward. "Dammit, why'd da old man haf'ta take us ta his dig? Couldn't he have asked one of his other, uh, old man buddies?"

"Well, then you shouldn't have let him goad you into making that bet with your Duel Monsters game." Yugi said, shaking his head in amusement. "Honestly, weren't you even a _little_ suspicious when he suddenly challenged you to a duel?"

Jounouchi pouted. "I thought he'd recognized my talent as a duelist and wanted ta test me out... But, hey, I was winnin' until da very end!" He announced with vigor.

"Uh-huh," Yugi gave him a sly look. "So I guess the game turning around in his favor after he initiated the bet was just coincidence, hmm?"

Jounouchi blushed and turned his head away, and Yugi giggled again at his friend's embarrassment. "Yeah, well, I guess I should'a realized. But I didn't dink when he said da winner would get anythin' dey wanted dat he would want dis!" Jounouchi threw his hands to the sides exaggeratedly, causing him to topple over from his seat.

Yugi burst out laughing as his friend struggled to pick himself back up. The fallen blonde glared up at him halfheartedly before breaking out into a grin then laughing along. After calming down a bit, Yugi took out his canteen and took another swig of water, then offered it to his friend who accepted it gratefully.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It was fairly dark in the catacombs of the pyramid; the only source of light being the flashlight held by a one Sugoroku Mutou. The dimness of the halls was quite taxing on the old man's eyes, as he wasn't accustomed to having such little light source: he usually had the visual aid of four or five flashlights, held by his colleagues. However, when he first heard about the discovery of another pyramid, he just couldn't bare to wait the few days it would take for them to be available. Tricking his grandson and his friend into coming (well, technically he only needed to trick Jounouchi, as Yugi would have probably agreed to come anyway) for the few days he needed to wait for his busy friends was his idea of getting a few cheap lackeys to help carry his equipment.

The elderly man took a step back from his work at cleaning off the hieroglyphics on the walls to be deciphered. He couldn't translate the hieratic completely, but Sugoroku could understand that it spoke of "a Pharaoh who's light had been stolen."

_Hmm, how peculiar_, he pondered to himself. _Perhaps "light" is an allusion to "life," but why would they choose to be poetic about it?_

The old man was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his watch beeping, indicating that it was time for him to head back to the boys waiting outside. This was their last day promised to helping him, and the pair had an evening flight to catch.

Sugoroku packed up his cleaning brush and notebook, then turned towards the exit. He had been smart enough to have dragged and left a rope trail behind him on his way in, so he would not lose his way getting out. As he bent down to pick up the rope, the elderly man saw something shine in his peripheral vision. Startled, he jerked back around quickly with his flashlight, pointing it every-which way until it landed on something that sent back a reflective gleam. The old man cautiously approached the direction of the gleam, and his eyes widened as he saw the objects before him.

Two golden items lay right before him.

One, a scepter about the length of his forearm. The top of it was shaped like a small sphere with two angular shapes jutting out the sides, like nondescript wings. An Eye of Horus was perfectly carved into the side of the sphere, right between the two "wings."

The other object looked to be an upside-down pyramid; he could tell it was upside-down based on the orientation of the Eye of Horus on it's side and the leather rope attached to what would be the bottom of a normal pyramid, thus making it look like a necklace. The grooves on the sides of the pyramid made it look like the object was an intricate puzzle that perhaps took the solver quite some time to complete (but that was only speculation ;-D).

As Sugoroku gazed in awe at the artifacts before him, he felt a sort of tug in his mind.

_Take the items. Do not forsake them. Bring them to their destined souls._

He glanced around him, certain he had heard the words whispered to him. Certainly they were not his own thoughts, right? He was an archeologist, not a flat-out grave-robber; he couldn't possibly just take two, obviously valuable, artifacts from their resting place, right?

...

_...Aw, what the hell. It's not like anyone will ever know_. He grabbed the two golden objects quickly, as if he were actually being seen by anyone, and stuffed them in his bag. As he followed the rope trail out of the pyramid, Sugoroku thought aloud, "The boys would probably like them."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When the old man emerged from the pyramid, Jounouchi practically cheered with relief that they could finally "ditch da giant sandbox and go back ta civilization," earning him a smack up side the head by the elderly man.

"Ow! Hey, I'm just kiddin' around Gramps." Jounouchi retorted, rubbing his head.

"The youth nowadays; no sense of respect for cultural enlightenment." The old man huffed walking ahead of the younger males

After about an hour and a half the group made it back to their hotel. Yugi and Jounouchi immediately shot toward the elevator after looking at the clock at the front desk. They had a 6:00pm flight, and it was already 4:45pm.

"I hope you at least _started_ to pack your stuff before we left for excavation." Yugi chimed in after they got on the elevator.

"Er... Let's say I did, but evil unpackin' monsters attacked while we were out. D'ose damned bastards get me every time." Jounouchi said sheepishly. Yugi simply chuckled at him and stepped off the elevator as they arrived at their floor, making a small break for their room at the end of the hallway.

After about ten minutes of packing (aka: testing the physical capacity limit of their shared suitcase) the pair nixed the elevator for the much more, time-wise, convenient stairs. When they reached the lobby Yugi went over to stand by his Grandpa with the luggage while Jounouchi checked them out.

"So, I hope I haven't ruined your week too much by dragging the two of you here with me," Sugoroku joked with his grandson.

Yugi smiled affectionately at him. "Grandpa, you know I always enjoy coming here with you. However, tricking Jou into coming along too was a bit low." Yugi snickered.

The old man laughed with him for a moment before remembering something. "Ah! I almost forgot!" He rummaged around in his bag a bit before producing the two items he found in the catacombs. "These are for you and Jounouchi. A little souvenir of our little Egyptian escapade together."

Sugoroku placed the items carefully in the boy's hands, and Yugi looked at them in awe for a moment. They were beautiful. A golden scepter, beautifully crafted and immaculate looking, and a golden pyramid that seemed to be constructed of several small pieces of gold, like a puzzle.

"Grandpa... I can't possibly accept these. How much did these cost? They look practically priceless!" Yugi practically choked out in awe.

The elderly man gave him a cryptic smile and said, "Let's just say they were a gift from the gods."

Yugi looked at him quizzically, but before he could question what his grandpa meant, Jounouchi grabbed his arm and the luggage and headed toward the cab waiting outside. "We ain't got time for chit-chattin' Yug'. We've got a plane ta catch!" The blonde exclaimed as he all but threw Yugi into the cab.

After picking himself up to sit up normally (and soothing his arm from the impact it felt from being _thrown_ into a car) Yugi put on his seatbelt, and Jounouchi finally piled in after him. "So Jou," Yugi started as his friend buckled himself in. "What are you going to do when we get home? Did you tell your boss that you would be back in Japan tomorrow?"

"Nah. I told him I'd be back in three or four days. I figured I should probably get rid of the jet-lag before gettin' back ta workin'. It ain't safe ta be fallin' asleep over a stove, after all." Jounouchi replied.

Jounouchi may not seem like it, but he is a very good cook. He has a part-time job at Hamburger World, Yugi's favorite fast-food joint, and is also working on his apprenticeship at a foreign-style restaurant in Domino City called "The Hungry Traveler." It's a peculiar eatery, at which each day of the week they serve different food from a different nationality. As a result, Jounouchi gained a varied knowledge on foreign cuisine. (It is recommended you stop by on Spanish night; his Carne con Chile is to die for!)

Yugi nodded in understanding. "What about Ootogi? Does he know we'll be home by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but with the time difference we'll be back home by at least one o'clock in the afternoon, so he'll be at work. He said he'll come over to welcome us home around seven or eight, whenever work is over for him." He replied.

For the rest of the cab ride to the airport Jou and Yugi recollected their week in Cairo, when Yugi remembered his grandfather's gifts. "Oh! Jou, I almost forgot. Grandpa gave me these as souvenirs for us." He held out the scepter and the pyramid.

Jounouchi's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed for the scepter. "Holy shit, man! D'ese look awesome!" he turned the golden object in his hands a few times, examining it's beauty. "I didn't even notice he went out and got somethin' for us. Your old man's pretty cool."

Yugi smiled at the appraisal of his grandfather and said, "Well, you can have that staff and I'll take this pyramid, so we both have our own."

"Really? D'anks man!" Jounouchi said with a bright smile.

"No problem, Jou. But we should probably put them in our suitcase so that security check doesn't give us issues." Yugi suggested.

Finally at about 5:30 the pair arrived at Cairo International Airport. Throngs of people moved this way and that, rushing to their terminals or taking their time if they had checked in early. Yugi and Jounouchi were among the runners. They rushed to the Egypt Air check-in counter, had their suitcase weighed and labeled, answered a few question from the check-in clerk, ("No, we did not pack any lethal weapons in our bag... No, we have not let the bag out of our sight since packing it... No, I am not traveling with a pet... No, we do not want pre-order a kiddie mea- HEY! I'm not a kid! I'm 22 years old!") and rushed off to terminal 3. After going through the hell that is security check, they heard an announcement on the intercom.

_"Attention travelers. The 6:00 PM flight to Tokyo is now boarding."_

Their pace picked up at the announcement, and the pair finally made it to the terminal gate. Yugi flashed both their tickets to the clerk and waited for them to be processed, then he and Jounouchi dashed into the terminal and onto the plane. Finally in the aircraft, the pair briskly found their seats, ignoring the uncomfortable glares given by impatient passengers. After they were seated and comfortable, the flight attendants began the safety lecture, (in which they taught the mechanics behind the _highly technologically advanced_ object that is a _belt-buckle_) and the plane drove onto the runway, then began to ascend. When the plane reached its cruising altitude the seat-belt sign was turned off and the unspoken tension associated with takeoff was alleviated.

"What're ya gonna do when we get back home, Yug'?" Jounouchi asked as he adjusted his seat to lean back, mush to the discontent of the person behind him.

Yugi opened his window (he gets the window-seat, of course) then turned to his friend. "Well, I figured I'd open up the store again the day after we arrive, so I guess I'll spend tomorrow recuperating from jet-lag." Yugi worked at his grandfather's store, Kame Game Shop.

Jounouchi smiled and gave a fist-pump in the air. "Sweet! We can both be lazy together tomorrow!" he mock cheered.

They spent about a half-hour or so talking and joking around, then sat back to enjoy the inflight movie. Luckily it was an action-suspense movie, instead of the usual romantic comedy. Jounouchi watched with amusement, making a occasional comments on the special affects and explosions. Yugi watched for a little while, until the days exhaustion hit him and sleep slowly claimed him.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It was hot. That was the first thing Yugi noticed about his surroundings. The next was that he was standing in a sandstone hallway; one wall covered from bottom to top with hieroglyphics and illustrations carved and painted on, and the other being only a line of columns holding up the high ceiling. The light of the setting sun filling the area on a warm orange glow.

But this wasn't what held Yugi's attention captive at the moment.

No, he was distracted from the setting by the man who stood in front of him. The _beautiful_ man who stood in front of him. His caramel colored skin barely covered by a shenti and few pieces of jewelry. His hair was similar to that of Yugi's, but his had more blonde bangs jutting up like lightning bolts, and the tips of his hair were a dark crimson as opposed to Yugi's violet. Sinewy muscles rippled as the man came close to envelope Yugi in an embrace. Yugi tried to move away but found that he couldn't control his body. Instead his body came closer to the man and allowed himself to be held to the man's chest.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What's going on!_ he thought, panicked and flustered.

Then the mystery-man spoke, in a language that made absolutely no coherent sense to the smaller. But somehow Yugi _knew_ what he was saying, and it made his breath hitch.

_"I love you, my most precious little light."_

Yugi looked up at the man's face to see that his eyes were trained on him. The crimson orbs of the stranger held so much affection, love and warmth, that Yugi could not look away even if he was in control of his body. He then felt his lips move and heard the strange language come from his own mouth.

_"And I you, my most beloved Pharaoh."_

This made the man's eyes light up, and Yugi noticed that his face seemed to be getting closer and closer, until their lips met. At that point, the amethyst eyed male gave up even thinking of getting away. The man's lips were so warm, and caressed his own so gently, so lovingly. But not just that. He could feel a wonderful warmth bloom in his chest, and something told him that it was because of this man's kiss. Yugi felt drugged. He _needed_ this man's kiss. He needed more, more, _more_ of the narcotic that was this man's lips. So when he felt a tongue swipe against his lips, he could not deny entrance.

As the mystery-man's tongue explored every inch of Yugi's hot cavern, Yugi felt the arms around his waist tighten to bring them closer together. But he held no complaints with this; in fact he brought his own arms up to wrap around the man's neck. Yugi moaned into the kiss as it became more and more passionate until...

"YUGI! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Jounouchi yelled next to the boy's ear.

Yugi jolted awake, his mind a bit hazy from sleep. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, when he remembered they were on a plane heading home.

"Jeez, Yug', I've been tryin' ta wake ya up for the last, like, ten minutes. We're back home already."

"Sorry, Jou. I just had a weird dream." Yugi yawned. As he tried to get up however, the small male realized he had a bit of a..._problem_.

Jounouchi snickered. "I can see dat. Ya might wanna take da blanket with ya though. I don't dink ya want people ta wonder what kinda 'weird' dream you were havin'."

Yugi blushed and did as his friend suggested, holding the blanket supplied by the airline in front of him. "S-shut up Jou. Let's just hurry out."

* * *

Ilana: Well, I hope that was worth the wait. I know a lot of people probably were hoping that Atemu and Yugi would actually meet, but I need to build plot first. But, hey, I hope you enjoyed the teaser~

Loralei: Their names are kinda iffy though. care to explain?

Ilana: Oh, well, I wanted to use their japanese names, but "Jounouchi" and "Ootogi" are last names, so in my story I'm making it that the first name is japanese version and the last name is english version. sorry for any confusion.

Drystan:Okkay, that's understandable. But what's the deal with Otogi? why's he in the story?

Artair: I know! I know! It's because he's-

Ilana: *clamps hand over Artair's mouth* shhhhh! No spoilers!

Artair: Okkay fine. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ilana:** I originally hadn't planned on updating again until _after_ my finals and everything, but this had been grating on my mind and distracting me, so I finished it and...well...here ya go!

**Loralei:** It's still an extremely late update. I apologize for the author's flaky-ness, people.

**Ilana:** Hey!-

**Drystan:** Oh, stop whining; you know she's right.

**Ilana:** *pouts*

**Artair: ****Ilana does not own Yugioh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** Enjoy the chapter everybody~

* * *

A thirty minute cab ride later (with traffic from _hell_) found Yugi and Jounouchi going up the walkway of Yugi's house. Upon entering they discarded their shoes in the doorway, then Jounouchi planted himself on the living-room couch while Yugi took the suitcase to his room to sift his clothes out. It was a well sized home, which was certainly bigger on the inside than outside, with a full kitchen, living-room and one bathroom on the first floor, a main bedroom, guest bedroom, usually taken up by Jounouchi when he stayed over, and two bathrooms on the second floor, a few scattered closets and an attic.

"Ugh, I'm pooped." Jounouchi whined, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He grabbed for the remote sitting on the coffee table and clicked on the TV across from his seat on the couch. He lazily watched some homicide detective show for about fifteen minutes until he heard Yugi's approaching footfalls down the stairs, accompanied by the telltale thumping of the suitcase against the floor. Jounouchi lowered the volume of the television and turned to Yugi and asked, "Hey Yug', could ya make me some food?"

Yugi dragged the suitcase over to the front door and rested it against the door. He turned to walk over and sit next to Jounouchi on the couch, receiving a mock glare from his blonde friend. Yugi giggled and said, "Hey, I'm too tired to make anything. You want food, you make it yourself. It'd probably turn out better anyway."

Jounouchi whined again and playfully kicked Yugi from across the couch. "But I'm tiiiiiiiiiireeeeeed. I don't wanna mooooooove. Go make me cup ramen, bitch."

Yugi spared his friend a skeptical glance and chucked. "I am no one's bitch. And as far as I know, _you_ are _Ootogi's_ bitch." The tricolor haired boy chucked again as Jounouchi's face turned red.

The blonde coughed into his fist a bit to calm himself down and simply replied, "Shut-up." Just then Jou's phone rang, and as he looked at the caller ID the carmine returned to his cheeks. He answered his phone as heard Yugi giggle and murmur something along the lines of "speak of the devil."

"Hey Ootogi... Yeah, we just got back... I'm at Yugi's now." Jou headed to the kitchen to continue his conversation with his boyfriend while Yugi remained on the couch. Ootogi Devlin, 23 years old, green eyes, black hair, and works in his father's game company. Yugi still remembered when Jounouchi first brought him over to introduce him as his new boyfriend around three months ago. Apparently, Ootogi had been pestering him for a date for a couple of weeks before Jounouchi actually agreed. _I'm so happy that Jou managed to be in such a good relationship,_ Yugi thought.

Yugi's mind wandered to the topic of his own love-life/single-status. Since he had accepted his sexuality (around the middle of his Sophomore year in high school) Yugi had had several boyfriends, all of whom he liked very much. But he had never felt in love with any of them. Mind you, he tried. Yugi desperately tried to make himself fall deeply, madly in love with his partners, yet all of his attempts were futile. His heart wouldn't skip a beat when his partner was brought up in conversation; his face did not flush when he was called out by his boyfriend; he did not feel any uncontrollable desire course through him when they were together on dates or outings. Where he felt that his heart should be overflowing with passionate emotion toward his partner, there was only that simple feeling of "like", and something likening to an empty hole where that passion _should_ be. Always that distant feeling that there was something missing. And whenever Yugi realized that this was the farthest extent of his feelings for the person, he would ask that they break up. He didn't want to cheat the person by staying in a one-sided relationship.

Then Yugi's dream from earlier flashed through his mind, and he felt himself blush. _That_ was what Yugi wanted himself to feel. He wanted the mere sight of his partner to make desire and want bloom in his chest. Wanted the physical and emotional sensation of never being able to kiss enough, touch enough, feel enough. Wanted those warm honey-like words of love to coat his ears, and for him to be able to naturally, truthfully reciprocate them, as his dream self seemed to be able to do. Yugi sighed sadly as he realized he was only able to get these things in his dreams. _How pathetic..._

Yugi was knocked out of his reverie by a hand clapping down on his shoulder and his friend's voice from above him. "Hey, Yug', so Ootogi's gonna come around here ta welcome da two of us back at 8:00. Is dat cool wit'chu?" Jounouchi asked while leaning over the back of the couch.

Yugi nodded in confirmation and replied, "Sure Jou, no problem. We'll just have a late-er dinner. But why do you guys want to come back to my house?"

"You've got a better kitchen for preparin' a 'welcome home dinner'." Jou answered with a grin. "I'mm'a head back ta my apartment now. I'll be back in," he spared a glance at the clock, "five or so hours to start cookin'."

"Bye Jou." Yugi waved him off, then headed upstairs when the front door closed. Deciding he should probably wash the clothes from his trip, he picked up the scattered articles of clothing he had taken from the suitcase. Out of the corner of his eye Yugi noticed the glimmer of the pyramid his grandfather had given him. He balanced his clothes in one hand and picked it up, turning it around a few times in his hand. _ It really is a beautiful piece of work. I wonder where Grandpa got it exactly._ After a few more seconds of examining, Yugi took the leather strap connected to the golden item and pulled it over his head and around his neck, like a necklace. _Hmm, it makes a pretty good accessory, _He thought with a small smile. He continued on downstairs and stopped in front of one of the closets; this one in particular had a washing machine and dryer in it. After setting the clothes to wash, Yugi went back to the living room and laid back on the couch again for a nap.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Yugi woke up to pain.

Oh god, so much pain. Unbearable and radiating in his chest. Sharp, and bitter, and mind numbing, and _OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!_ He tried to scream out, to call for help, but his voice would not come. Tears burn his eyes as a less than audible pained keen escaped his throat. He looked up through his blurred vision to see the outline of someone, their hair dark, and their eyes shimmering with poison green malice in the dark room.

The mystery assaulter must have been disturbed by something, as his head turned to face something else. There was a sound of something metallic hitting the floor, then a voice began yelling (_Was that Jounouchi's voice?) _and the assaulter went off to fight with whoever entered the room, the sound of their hitting and yelling fading out, like Yugi's ears had water rushing next to them blocking out the sound.

There was another yell, deep and baritone and pleading, and Yugi felt himself being lifted into an embrace. The language was, once again, foreign, but like his previous dream he could somehow understand it. _"Heba! HEBA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!"_ Water was landing in small droplets on his shoulder, indicating that whoever was holding his was crying. Yugi's body twitched a bit in pain, and he turned his head toward whoever was holding him and tried to open his eyes. He saw the same man from his previous dream, his beautiful face marred with panic, distraught, and tears. The pain in his chest made itself more present, making Yugi's eyes water and blur more, before he heard himself speak. "_Atemu..."_ His voice was so quiet and raspy that he almost had trouble hearing himself. _"Atemu... It's so cold... I'm scared..."_ A painful bout of coughs erupted from Yugi's throat, then he tasted copper in his mouth. _Oh god, blood. I'm going to die... I'm dying..._ Yugi was so terrified.

The small male glanced back up at the man holding him again, noticing how his tanned face seemed to be turning paler and paler._ "NO! MY HEBA! MY BELOVED LITTLE HEBA!"_ The man sobbed out._ "YOU CANNOT DIE! You can't! I love you! I need you…"_ his voice came out choked and helpless, like he would never see happiness again. Yugi could feel his body beginning to shut down, as breathing became harder and harder. His pain was slowly numbing, but it left in it's place a deep sadness. The man holding him (_Atemu, apparently_) was so upset, and that didn't sit well with Yugi at all. He wanted to assuage his sadness, to brush away his tears, but he could not considering that his state of being was what was causing this distress.

Yugi felt like he was being loved so much, even though he would not be able to hold on to consciousness long enough to fully enjoy it. But he wanted to show a reciprocation of the feeling to this person. Apparently what ever force was controlling his body did as well, as he heard words come from his mouth. _"…you are so warm…my most beloved Pharaoh…" _Ah, so whoever controlled his body _did_ love this person._"…Atemu…I love you…with all my heart…and soul…" _Such a profound confession of love, Yugi wished he could stay awake longer._ "…I…love…."_ The darkness overcame him, and he could no longer speak.

_If only I could stay alive, just to make that person smile..._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Yugi woke with a jolt and a deep intake of breath. His hand traveled to his chest and neck, as if checking for anything wrong as heaves racked his chest. After several minutes of simply breathing in the silence of his living room, Yugi's heart stopped racing and he lied back down with a long audible exhale. "Dear Lord, what a strange dream..." he thought aloud. A glance over at the clock told Yugi that it was 6:47 and that Jounouchi would be back any minute to start cooking. He rolled himself off the couch and headed toward the kitchen sink. Maybe a few splashes of water to his face would help wake him up and calm him down. God knows he needed it.

But why was Yugi having these weird dreams all of a sudden? Maybe he was getting sick or something. _I think I should go ask a doctor about this._ Just as he began drying his face with a clean hand towel, a series of loud knocks came from the front door. Jounouchi. Yugi went to answer the door and was greeted by a pile of pots, pans, and cooking ingredients on legs. "Wow, do you think you brought enough cooking material?" Yugi giggled.

Jounouchi's head poked put from the side of the mountain of implements, his brows furrowed in strain. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But help me first, before I drop somethin'" Jou said with a tense voice. Yugi grabbed the bag of vegetables and a few pots off the top and hurried to place them on the kitchen counter.

Yugi turned to his friend after said blonde placed his load on the counter as well and asked, "So, what did you have in mind for dinner?"

"I'm gonna go with some Middle Eastern foods: shakshouka, shwarma, couscous," he picked up a small container, "hummus."

Yugi nodded. "Sounds good." He looked over the ingredients in anticipation. Onions, chicken, peppers, olive oil, etc. Then he noticed the glint of something non-cooking related and picked it up with a grin. "Why did you bring along the scepter?"

Jounouchi grinned back and answered, "For da same reason you're wearin' your pyramid around your neck; ta show it off, of course." He took the gold item from Yugi and waved it around a few times exaggeratedly. "Ain't it just bitchin' cool?" His eyes lit up and he pointed the scepter at Yugi. "You, slave," he said with a false deep voice. "Bring me da medium sized pot, peppers and chicken. Or I shall have you executed!"

Yugi laughed aloud and brought his friend the requested items. "I'll just leave you to do your thing; I don't want to get in the way. Plus, there's a package that I was supposed to pick up at the post office earlier, and I want to see if I can get there before it closes. If you need anything while I'm out, just call." With that the tricolor haired male left the house.

*o*o*o* 30 minutes later *o*o*o*

As Yugi walked back through the door, he was overwhelmed by the mouthwatering smell of spices and cooked meat. He carried in his medium sized package and planted it on the livingroom table. Jounouchi then noticed his return and smiled at him.

"Hey Yug'. Everythin' is almost ready." he said as he played with something in one of the many pans.

Yugi shook his head and giggled. "You've got to be disobeying some kind of law of physics. How could you get so much done in so little time?"

He picked up his scepter again, puffed out his chest and said with his fake voice "Da king ain't controlled by d'ese laws of which ya speak." He set his body back to it's normal stature and laughed with Yugi. "Don't worry about it man. Just enjoy da awesomeness as it comes." He walked toward Yugi by the couch and planted himself down on it, twirling the golden rod between his fingers.

"Alright," Yugi started as he stretched his limbs. "It's about a half-hour until your boyfriend gets here. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Talk about gettin' _you_ a boyfriend." Jounouchi suggested in a tone that said _you're not geting out of this one_.

Yugi grimaced a little. "Come on, Jou. Not this again." Jounouchi was always trying to have Yugi in a relationship. Yugi knew it wasn't for any petty reasons; Jou was concerned about Yugi being alone.

Jou hardened his voice and said, "Yug', when was ya last relationship?"

"About 5 months ago, but-"

"And when was da last time ya tried lookin' for one?"

"Please Jou, don't bring this up" Yugi pleaded in a somewhat desperate tone. "You know I've tried dating, and you know I've tried to find someone I love, but you also know that it never really works out."

Suddenly after Yugi's outburst, Jounouchi noticed something. "Yug'! Your pyramid d'ing-y is on fire!"

"What?" Yugi looked down and saw that smoke was in fact coming from his golden pyramid. He scrambled to take it off, but noticed that it wasn't hot or anything, and there were no flames on it. He stared at the golden artifact a bit longer before noticing Jounouchi's scepter. "Jou! You too. Your scepter's smoking too!"

Jounouchi looked at the golden rod in his hands, also noticing a lack of flames or heat. "What da heck is goin' on?"

Quickly the smoke enveloped the room, until Yugi couldn't even see his friend in front of him. Then suddenly there was a foreign weight on him, then saw a small flash of crimson before he felt a warm pressure on his lips. _What the hell? Is Jou kissing me? _Mind reeling, Yugi pushed away the person on top of him. "Jou, what the heck are you doing?" But as the smoke began to dissipate, noticed the outline of the mystery person was not that of his friend.

"What're ya talkin' abou- mmf!" Yugi heard Jounouchi start, only to be cut off by _something_.

When the smoke finally cleared and Yugi got a good look at the person on top of him, his breath caught in his throat. It was the person from both his dreams. His tan skin, his shenti, his jewlery, his eyes... All identical to the last, delicious detail. And he was looking down at Yugi as if he were an oasis in a never ending dessert. "My... My Little One..." he said before wrapping his arms around Yugi and bringing their lips together again.

Yugi struggled to get the person off of him, but ultimately lost to the pleasure of the kiss. He couldn't help it; it was like no kiss he had ever had before. Like in his dream, it made him feel right, and warm, and passionate and wonderful...

"WHO DA FUCK ARE YA?"

His friend's yell, and the sound of a punch and a cry of pain tore Yugi from his haze. He kneed the man on top of him in the gut then rolled off the couch. As Jounouchi and Yugi scrambled away from the couch, they saw the two new figures more clearly since the smoke was mostly gone. The first figure, clutching his stomach in pain, was indeed the man from Yugi's reoccurring dreams. Same tricolor hair as Yugi, but the tips were red rather than purple, dark caramel colored skin, and taught with drool-worthy muscle. A gold and red colored shenti covered until just before his kneecaps, and a cream colored tunic covering his torso. Had the man not been squeezing his eyes shut in pain, Yugi knew there would be twin rubies hidden under those lids. The other man, rubbing his head with a pained, irritated expression, was new though. His skin color was similar to that of the first man, and he seemed to be just as well in shape, but he was taller and his hair was chocolate brown. His clothing consisted of what seemed to be a long blue sleeveless robe that extended all the way down to his ankles. He was scowling at Jounouchi, his blue eyes menacing slits.

"You didn't have to hit me, you uncouth mutt" the blue eyed man complained.

Jounouchi returned his scowl. "Who da hell are ya callin' a mutt? Who da hell _are_ ya guys anyway? Why are ya in Yugi's house? How da hell did'ja get in here?"

"Y-yeah! Who are you, and how did you get into my house?" Yugi repeated Jou's words with a scared voice.

Both men stopped clutching their injured body parts and sat normally on the couch. They glanced at each other, then at Yugi and Jounouchi. The one with red eyes stood up in a regal manner and said, "I am Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt. This is my cousin Seth, one of the High Priests of my council." He gestured toward the brunette, who stood up at his own introduction. Atemu then turned to face Yugi, a serene, warm smile directed toward the smaller man. "I came here to find and be with my most beloved person."

Yugi blushed at the words, realizing they had been about him. He noticed Jounouchi gaping at him as well. "Wait a minute! I don't even know you. How could I possibly be this 'most beloved person'?"

"But you are! You have the same voice, the same body the same soul-" Atemu started to explain excitedly. He was silenced by a hand placed on his shoulder by the other man - Seth.

Seth gave him a look that said _calm down_. Then he turned to face Yugi and Jounouchi with a serious expression. "I think it would be wisest for me to explain what is going on. Please, we should all sit down. There is much to be heard."

Everyone proceeded to sit down quietly; Atemu and Seth on the couch, and Yugi and Jounouchi on chairs brought in from the kitchen. They waited patiently for the brunette man to speak.

"Please listen to me completely before asking any questions." He began calmly. "It is a complicated story, and I would appreciate it if I could go through the entirety of it before clarifying specific aspects of it." He looked to Yugi and Jounouchi for compliance, receiving dual nods of acceptance. "Atemu and I are not from this time or place. As said previously, Atemu is- well, was the Pharaoh of Egypt, and I one of his priests. In the palace we had two particular servants." He paused for a moment trying to think of how to phrase what he was to say next. "One was a kitchen servant. His name was Jōno." Jounouchi's ears perked up a bit at the name, but he remained quiet as instructed. "He hailed from a country overseas, and was sold into slavery by his abusive father. I... personally chose him, and took him back to the palace where he became one of our best chefs." Seth took a breath and looked to Atemu for a moment before continuing. "The other servant was Atemu's own personal servant, as well as his lover." Seth cast a wary glance over to Atemu, whose face was downcast. Yugi looked over to the royal and noticed the slight shimmer of tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Seth continued. "His name was Heba. He came to work for us in the palace after a village raid killed his family. He started out as a common slave; he would do simple cleaning work and other commonplace tasks. However Atemu held a certain affinity toward Heba, and he would always try to ensure he was treated well and was happy. Some time after his joining us in the palace he got into a fight, and the Pharaoh took him as his own personal servant in order to protect him. A few months or so after that, though I don't know the exact circumstances, the two became lovers. Atemu adored Heba more than anything else, and Heba returned the sentiment." Seth paused for a moment, hearing a small sniffle coming from his cousin. He knew it must hurt to have to hear of happier times, but he continued on. "Unfortunately, about a year later we were visited by an ambassador from the country of Shiba. He seemed docile for the majority of his stay with us. However one night he ordered his own servant to assassinate Atemu in his sleep. Luckily Atemu had not been in the room at the time the assassin entered to do the deed, but..." He trailed off and swallowed thickly.

Atemu instead continued from there. "Heba had been asleep in my chambers when the assassin came in. He was mistaken for me, and by the time I and Jōno, who I had been speaking with, got there, he had already been stabbed in the chest." His voice became hoarse with emotional strain, but he did not stop. "Jōno tackled the assassin to the ground to prevent him from escaping - and to get revenge for murdering his friend. I immediately went to Heba's side, but... Oh Ra, there was so much blood..." Atemu rubbed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "It was too late. He couldn't be saved. And Jōno also died fighting the assassin. We held a funeral for the two of them a week later."

Yugi looked on at the distraught man with sad eyes. How horrible, to have to watch as the person who means the most to you die, without being able to help them. Yugi couldn't imagine the grief Atemu had to go through. However in the back of his mind something about the story was familiar.

"Unbeknownst to Atemu, while one of the other priests was trying to save Heba and Jōno's lives, she cast a spell to ensure that their souls would be reincarnated in the future. And it worked. After she told us this we set to finding a spell that would take us to the future where those reincarnations lived. We sealed our souls in the Millennium Rod and Millennium Puzzle - those are the two items you two were holding - then the other priests sent us to this time period and place, to be with the reincarnated souls." Seth finished.

After a moment of silence, they realized the explanation was over. Jounouchi broke the silence by asking, "So, do ya know who da two of d'em turned in'ta?"

"The two of you." Seth responded quickly. "You," he pointed at Jounouchi, "are the reincarnation of Jōno. And you," he pointed at Yugi, "are the reincarnation of Heba."

Yugi blushed hotly._ The person who he was desperately in love, and distraught over was me- well, in another life, but ME?_ "H-hold on! This can't be-"

He was cut off by the sound of Jounouchi laughing hysterically. "Ahahahahahaha! Well, whad'ya know! D'is is beyond convenient, eh Yug'? We were just talkin' 'bout gettin' ya a new boyfriend, then, POOF! Ya got one sittin' in ya livin' room!"

Yugi's blush darkened. "Jou! Shut up!" he whined and hit his friend's arm in embarrassed anger.

Atemu however lit up at the blonde's announcement "Is it true? You do not have a lover? Then you shall be my lover!" He said excitedly as he crossed the room to envelope Yugi in a hug. But when he bent his head down for a kiss, his face was met with a hand pushing it back.

"Stop it." Yugi said annoyed. "I-I'm really flattered but-"

"But d'ere's another d'ing I wanna know," Jounouchi interupted with a cautious voice and a blush on his face. "Why did'ja guys _kiss_ us da moment ya got out of d'ose items?"

Well, everyone blushed at that, and an awkward silence enveloped the room for a good minute. Seth coughed in his fist and replied, "Another spell. Since we are not indigenous to...wherever this is, we do not naturally know the language. The spell used requires...mouth-to-mouth contact, and now we are able to communicate."

"Ah, I see..." Jounouchi said quietly.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound of banging on the front door pierced the silence of the house. Jounouchi perked up and stated, "Ah, d'at must be Ootogi!" He was about to rush to answer the door, when he remembered that they had unexplained guests. "Uh, Yug'? What am I gonna tell Ootogi about d'ese guys?"

Yugi paled, then looked from his "uninvited house guests" to the direction of the door. "Umm... Tell him we made some friends in Egypt or something. Just make something up." Jounouchi nodded and hurried over to the front door. From the living room Yugi, Atemu and Seth could hear the small exchange between Jounouchi and Ootogi, though who he is was a mystery to the two Egyptians. Seth particularly was curious. Who was this "Ootogi" person, to make Jōno's reincarnation - Jounouchi, if he heard correctly - react in such an excited way?

"Ootogi! How have ya been?" Jou could be heard asking happily.

"I've been okay. I missed you Jou; I've been terribly lonely without you." Another man's voice could be heard speaking in a playful manner. "We should spend some _extra _time together tonight, so I can show you just how much I missed you."

Yugi giggled, amused with how eager Ootogi seemed to be. Seth on the other hand was confused and bit wary. The voice of the new person sounded familiar in an unpleasant way. And he could tell the tone he was speaking in was flirtatious to say the least. He strained his ears to hear more of their conversation, but no more words were being spoken. Only a faint rustling could be heard. Curious, (and a bit worried, though he'd _never, ever_ admit it) Seth followed in the direction the blonde had when he reached his destination to see what was going on, he froze where he stood.

There was Jounouchi, kissing another man quite passionately. He couldn't see the man's face behind the blonde's head, apart from long black hair kept together in a ponytail. But, honest to God, he didn't care about what the man looked like at the moment. Seth was only fixated on how Jounouchi's hands fisted the man's garb in desperation, how the man's hands wandered the blondes sides and back freely, and how Jounouchi keened into the kiss. The onlooking brunette couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, the sight of the person he wanted to woo lost in another's touch imprinted heavily in his mind.

Seth took a dizzy step back, the sound of his footstep invading the air and causing the pair at the door to break apart. Jounouchi was blushing heavily, while the man - who must have been Ootogi - looked on at the brunette. He turned to the blonde and questioned, "I didn't realize we had more guests?"

Jounouchi paled a bit and stuttered, "U-um, yeah, we made some friends back in Egypt and d'eir visitin' for a while. Sorry, I forgot ta tell ya. Aha ha ha..." He began laughing nervously. "This is Seth. Seth, this is Ootogi." Jounouchi turned toward the brunette while introducing him, but noticed that he was now pale as a sheet.

Seth had finally been able to take a good look at this Ootogi fellow, and he felt his blood run cold, before anger bubbled within him.

"YOU!"

* * *

**Ilana:** Well, I'm pretty sure I threw a hell of a lot of people for a loop. Just about _no one_ guessed this kind of relationship between Jou and Ootogi~ I am a slight Snareshipping fan, but I'm a total Puppyshipper all the way, so don't worry people.

**Drystan:** Oh God... Loralei's fangirling all over the place... -_-;;

**Loralei:** *squealing and running in circles* \^o^/

**Artair:** She looks like she's having fun though! ^_^

**Drystan:** Yeah... sure... Anyway, 'till next time people!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ilana:** Hi guys! I'm sosososososofusosososo sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update. I finished half the chapter originally in July, then my computer decided to lose battery on me and none of it was saved, then I was rea;;y upset which led to writer's block, then my senior year of highschool started, and I'm still writing essays and making things for my porfolio and filling in regular applications and- and- WAAAAH! I'M SO STRESSED! TTATT *sniffle* Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter in soonest by mid-February, because that's when my last applications are due, and my non-graded term of school starts. If I get it in earlier, rejoice, but it's not likely to happen.

**I do not own Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. ENJOY!**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

"YOU!"

Seth's enraged yell startled the pair at the door. Jounouchi cringed at the pure hatred in the brunette's eyes, wondering what he could have done to incur such a glare. Did ancient priests have strict PDA laws or something? The blonde then noticed that Seth's blue daggers were not pointed at him, but rather at Ootogi.

Said black-haired man was incredibly uncomfortable with the way he was being watched, tensing under the glare. He began toward the brunette in attempt to make nice. "Hi, it's good to mee- " Ootogi didn't even finish his sentence before he was lunged at by the irate man.

"You bastard! Don't you dare go near him. By Ra, I will show you no mercy you disgusting piece of filth!" Seth roared out, swiping punches at the confused, and now very much alarmed Ootogi.

Jounouchi watched in horror as the two males fell to the floor and fought, lashing out punches and blocking in a chaotic tussle. After the initial shock wore off, the blonde went forward and grabbed Seth from under his arms pulling him off his frazzled boyfriend. Unfortunately Seth continued to struggle in Jou's grasp, jerking this way and that to free himself so he could go back to beating on Ootogi. "Hey, stop it! What the hell are you doing!" Then the blonde noticed his smaller friend rushing in to see what all the noise was about. "Yug'! Help! Stop him!" he yelled frantically.

Yugi's eyes widened as he took in the situation. Then he did the only thing a rational person would do in that situation:

He took an unused frying-pan from the kitchen cabinet and hit the brunette upside the head with it, knocking him out cold.

Yugi looked down at the now unconscious priest, then at the pan in his grasp, then over to his friends at the door, who were now looking at him with shocked expressions. "W-what? You told me to stop him." He justified somewhat frantically.

"What in the name of Ra is going on in here." Atemu finally entered the scene. He looked over to his unconscious cousin, alarmed, then saw Ootogi at the door. He gasped, then his expression turned grim.

"IT'S YOU-"

***SLAM***

_"Yugi!"_ Jounouchi exclaimed after his friend hit the second Egyptian with the pan.

"I panicked!" He explained.

So there Yugi, Jounouchi and Ootogi were: looking bewilderedly at the two unconscious males sprawled out on the floor. To say this was awkward would be an understatement.

"...Um, Jou?" Ootogi began, breaking the silence. Jounouchi turned to his boyfriend. "I think I'll take a rain check on dinner."

Jounouchi looked up at him sadly. He understood why his boyfriend would be reluctant to stay at this point, but Jou had missed him. "But... We only just got back. I missed ya..." he half-whined and wrapped his arms around Ootogi's waist in a hug.

Ootogi smiled softly and returned the embrace. "I know. I missed you too. But I've had a long day, and I don't think your new friends would like my company anyway. I kind of just want to go home to my bed."

"Okay..." Jounouchi replied somewhat dejectedly.

Ootogi smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Would you care to join me?"

Jounouchi's face lit up in a bright cherry red blush and he nodded in confirmation. The blonde turned to Yugi. "Hey Yug'? Sorry 'bout dis, but I'm gonna go ta Ootogi's. Is that okay?"

Yugi smiled at his flustered friend. "Don't worry about it Jou; have a _fun_ evening with your boyfriend." He replied, making the blonde blush harder. Yugi chuckled as he walked them out the door, and bid them both good night.

After closing the door, Yugi turned to face the two unconscious men on the floor and let out an exasperated sigh.

_This was not how I had planned to spend my evening..._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Atemu was the first to stir from his kitchen appliance-induced slumber. His half awake vision was blurry, but as it cleared up he noticed that he was in the room he and his cousin were first teleported to. He was sitting/lying on what looked to him like a small throne covered in soft maroon fabric. Atemu absently wondered how his little one could afford such luxurious furniture. As he tried to sit up, Atemu felt his head throb with pain. He let out a loud groan and clutched his aching cranium as the sharp pain decided to make itself more apparent, radiating mainly at the back of his head.

Footfalls could be heard from behind the pained man. He turned his head as much as the ache would allow, to see Heb- Yugi rush to crouch down beside him with a look of worry on his beautiful face. And although the look tore at his heartstrings — because it was truly a crime in Atemu's mind for anything to displease his beloved little one — Atemu couldn't help but smile in bliss at the sight of him. He was here. He was here with his little one.

Meanwhile in the mind of a more sane, less lovey-dovey person, Yugi was worried about the funny look Atemu was giving him. He hadn't hit him that hard, had he? He moved his hands to the back of the former Pharaoh's head, probing for signs of swelling or hemorrhaging. "Are you alright? Does your head hurt? -oh, what am I saying, _of course_ your head hurts; I hit you with a _frying pan_ for gods sake!"

Atemu's smile faltered. _Who did what now?_

"Just a moment Little One. What do you mean? What happened exactly?" The crimson eyed boy inquired, somewhat wary.

Yugi blushed and averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Well, you see... When your cousin went to see what was going on at the door, he sort of flipped out and started attacking Ootogi, Jounouchi's boyfriend. So I... incapacitated him with a pan. Then you came over to see what was going on, and I panicked and knocked you out too. I'm so sorry, but I didn't know what else to do." Yugi worried his bottom lip as the former Pharaoh remained silent.

Atemu just stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth agape but not speaking._ I remember. That man. Duke. He was there at the door. He's here. In this time._

Yugi, thinking Atemu's shock was from his own actions, continued to apologize profusely, until the taller boy stood abruptly. "Where is he?" Atemu growled out, clutching his head (because it really was stupid to get up so fast with a mild concussion). Turning to look Yugi straight in the eye, he asked a bit loader and with more force, "Where the hell is he?" _This cannot happen again. I will not allow it!_

Confused and somewhat scared, Yugi cowered under the former Pharaoh's stare. "W-who are you talking about?" This was so unexpected, so frightening, to see a person who had displayed such affection for you one minute could turn so seemingly cold and ferocious the next.

"Duke!" Atemu spat in reply, not noticing how his mood swing was affecting Yugi. "Where is that treacherous snake?" He began pacing about the room, his temper and desire to fight too great to let him stay still.

"I don't know who you're talking about? Who is 'Duke'?"

"That man at the door. The one who fought with Seth."

Yugi was thoroughly perplexed at this point. "You mean Ootogi? What's wrong with him? He's our friend and-"

Atemu turned and grabbed Yugi's arms roughly and yelled, "Your _friend?_ You believe yourself to be friends with that _swine?"_ Then, finally Atemu got a look at Yugi's face.

This whole episode made Yugi confused, frustrated, upset, impatient, scared and worried all at once. Tears welled in his eyes as his voice bubbled up through his tight throat. "Atemu, l-let go. You're hurting me. I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

Atemu finally seemed to come to his senses as he saw the terror filled expression directed at him. "Oh Ra... Yugi, I am so sorry." He loosened his grip on the smaller boy's arms and massaged where he had squeezed too hard. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Taking a few deep breathes, Yugi calmed himself down and silently urged Atemu to sit back down on the couch. "It's alright Atemu," he assured the man, though a bit shakily. "No permanent damages was done," -he lifted his arms to show how they were both in working order- "and now that we've calmed down a bit, let's just sit down and talk." Yugi had always been very good at keeping calm during uncomfortable or even hectic situations. It came in handy when rowdy groups of children came into the store, and apparently also came in handy when dealing with an ancient Egyptian having a mental breakdown.

"Now," Yugi began again, " Why is it that you are so concerned about Ootogi? And what does this have to do with this 'Duke' you keep mentioning?"

Atemu kept his calm as he responded. "Duke is the name is the assassin who killed Heba and Jōno. That person at the door, that Ootogi, bears perfect resemblance to Duke."

Yugi gasped. "Oh my! No wonder you and Seth were so hysterical." He pondered the new information for a second. "You don't think... Do you think Ootogi might be Duke's reincarnation or something?"

Atemu's eyes widened at the boy's proposition. "N-no! That's impossible!" _Isn't it?_ "Only Heba and Jōno had the spell cast upon them." _But could it be that..._

"Hmm... Maybe he was reincarnated on his own."

"But _how?"_

Yugi groaned and took a side glance at the clock. 12:32 am. "Listen, Atemu, I'm sorry but I'm too tired to deal with this right now. Can we just call it a night and figure things out tomorrow" The small male pouted in his cute-masterful way that always got him what he wanted.

The crimson-eyed male was hesitant to leave the discussion, but when he heard the lethargy in his little one's tone, and saw his lip jut out to make an almost illegally cute pout, he couldn't say no. _Of course my adorable, little beloved can rest. These matters would be best deal with after a good night's sleep anyway._ "Yes, we shall rest for now." He took a glance over to his cousin, who was snoozing away on one of the long thrones, (Yugi:"Those are called 'couches', Atemu.") and was content to leave him there.

Instead, he followed after his little one, who was already up the stairs and nearing the threshold of a room. Catching up to the smaller male, he wrapped his arms around around him from the back, pulling him into a hug and nuzzling the boy's soft, silky hair. "So, my beautiful _akhu,_ shall we go to bed" Atemu murmured in a sensual tone.

Yugi almost jumped out of his skin in surprise at the embrace, and wriggled to get free. But Atemu held him tightly, pressing Yugi's back flush against what felt like a well chiseled abdomen. Yugi could feel his own breathing getting heavier and his heart picking up pace. _Gods,_ his body reacted so pleasantly when the Pharaoh touched him. Yet, despite the hammering of his heart, despite the feel of the delicious man behind him, despite the hot breath caressing his ear, despite the sultry manner in which those word had been spoken, Yugi forced himself to jerk away.

Dazed and confused as to why the smaller male was no longer in his arms, Atemu sent Yugi a questioning look.

Yugi frowned, blushing, and averted his eyes. "I... I'm sorry Atemu, but... I- I know you loved Heba, and that I'm his reincarnation and everything, but..."

"But what?" Atemu almost pleaded.

Yugi returned his gaze to those beautiful crimson eyes, and with his sad violet ones he replied:

"But I'm not Heba."

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Ilana:** Anyone who previously assumed they knew where the plot would lead, THINK AGAIN! Also, I would like to take this time to notify anyone it may concern that my Hetalia fic, Wanting You, will eventually be updated as well, just not yet, so hold tight...please.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello eveyrone! Happy New Year! I'm sure you all hate me properly at this point.

I'm so incredibly sorry. I never intended to go on a year long hiatus. A lot of good and bad shit happened this past year, so I was very preoccupied. But now I'm back, and my resolution is to work harder and procrastinate less. And don't be mistaken; this is not a New Years Resolution. This is a New Semester Resolution. My first semester at college I learned come finals time that all the revisions and redos I had put off would come to bite me in the butt. (Slash, I actually broke down crying and a few points, so I've learned my lesson.)

I feel like all of you are going to unfollow me though, 'cause this chapter is absolute doo-doo. I actually finished this chapter last night (and I'm so proud of myself *shot*) but my internet was down, so enjoy this mid-morning update. (Well, it's midmorning where I am right now, but I know I've got readers and followers in the UK and Singapore, and my friend in Israel reads my story to, so whatever.)

Okay, I'm just rambling again by now. Just, I'm sorry I'm such a shit updater, I will try harder. Enjoy the story.

**I am not affiliated with Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Atemu sat in the darkness of the livingroom, legs dangling over one cushioned arm of the chair he was perched in, with his head cradled by the other arm. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't find rest. The discussion he had with Yugi not and hour earlier plagued his mind.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_"I... I'm sorry Atemu, but... I- I know you loved Heba, and that I'm his reincarnation and everything, but..."_

_"But what?" Atemu almost pleaded._

_Yugi returned his gaze to those beautiful crimson eyes, and with his sad violet ones he replied:_

_"But I'm not Heba."_

_Atemu was taken aback by the words. "What are you talking about? Of course you're Heba. Your name may have changed, and your skin is paler, but you are still my Heba, my akhu, my beloved. Those physical differences mean nothing to me, your pure and beautiful soul is the same."_

_Yugi sighed. He was tired. Too tired to fully delve into a matter of such importance and apparent disparity between their opinions. "Atemu, we really need to talk about this, but not now. Tomorrow. But please, think about it this way: my name is Yugi Mutou, I was born in Domino, Japan to a middle class family. I work in a game shop, not in a palace, not as a servant. And this is the first time I've met you in my life."_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Atemu groaned. This was not going as he had expected at all. He hadn't really thought about what to expect in the first place, but certainly not this vast distance his beloved's reincarnation would put between them. And what for? Atemu simply could not understand...

A noise from the couch alerted Atemu to his cousin's waking up. He glanced over to Seth as the brunette sat himself up while clutching his head.

Seth looked around bleary-eyed, taking in his surroundings. "Ugh..what...?" He looked to his cousin, who wore a worried, pensive expression. "Atemu, what going on...? Ow, my head..." Then it came back to him. His eyes widened and he tried to stand, but his head still ached too much and hus vision was starting to swim. "Atemu! It was him! Duke! That bastard was here. He's here!" Seth ranted, all the while holding his head, his stress making the pain worse.

Atemu went over to Seth and gently pushed him back lying down, instructing him to lie and rest, for his head had sustained injury. "Calm yourself cousin. You mustn't stress your mind too much. Ra knows it's already quite messed up in there as it is." This earned him a half-hearted glare from the priest, but he complied and laid back.

"It was him Atemu." Seth began again, trying to keep calm, but finding no real way to. "Why is he here. Isis made no mention of bringing his soul back, so why?"

"I don't know" was Atemu's reply. "There are many things about this place tha-"

"_And why was the mutt with him?_" Seth growled out, interrupting. "Why were they- Why was my- Why... Jōno..." Atemu could've sworn he heard Seth's voice crack.

Atemu sighed. "I do not know."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he lied in his bed a bit longer staring into space, considering whether he should risk going downstairs. He glanced over at the digital clock. 7:05. He usually opened up shop around 8:00, but due of the arrival of the unexpected guests, the shop would probably remain closed until a later date. At least until everything was sorted out.

Yugi hopped out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and plan out his day. He would go downstairs, prepare breakfast for him, the Pharaoh and the priest, chat a bit, go shopping-

Yugi slammed his hand on the counter._ This is crazy_. He pulled his hand back then spat in the sink. _Honestly, this so beyond normal I can't even wrap my head around all this._ He rinsed his mouth out and left the bathroom. _If only this were all just a dream_.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he glanced at the men draped across his living room furniture. They were both still wearing the clothes they'd...uh...appeared in, which wasn't much in the first place. Off-white shentis wrapped around the waist, flowing down to just above the knees, which hiked up with the position each male slept in. But it seemed at some point in the night the two had taken off their various pieces of jewelry, what with the pile of golden articles on the living room table.

Yugi sighed. _Not a dream. Not some stupid, ridiculous, impossible, tanned, gorgeous, delicious-looking, sexy-_ Yugi mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time to let his mind run wild. "It really has been a long time..." He mused aloud as he made his way to the kitchen.

"A long time since what?" A voice asked, startling Yugi. He looked back to see that it was Atemu, who was just stirring from his slumber. Said Pharaoh proceeded to stretch his back and arms, giving Yugi a bit too much of a view or him to handle. Tanned muscles turning and coiling and rolling and _god I just want to lick his abs_.

"Ugh" This was going to be a long morning if it continued in this manner. "How about I get you guys some proper clothes, and we all have some breakfast, yeah?" Yugi offered, trying to control his blush as Atemu walked toward him.

Atemu smirked and shrugged, "I see nothing wrong with our attire," he gestured to himself and his cousin, who was waking up as well. "Let's eat."

"Oh, but I insist" Yugi persisted, starting to back up as the tanned male continued his approach. "You'd be much more comfortable. And, uh, warmer." He was just pulling excuses out of thin air now. But with Atemu slowly but surely backing him up against the kitchen counter, could you really blame him for his inability to think clearly?

Leaning forward to rest his palms on the counter on either side of Yugi, successfully trapping him between himself and the counter, Atemu replied breathily, "I'm sure whatever you can serve will be hot enough to warm me up."

Flustered little Yugi gave a shiver before squirming his way out of Atemu's hold, but made no more comment on the attire of the men in his house. Instead he tried to focus on making pancakes. _Yes, think about pancakes! Not about the problem you've now got in your pants, or how much the man standing not 5 feet away arouses you to no end. Just think about yummy, delicious Ate- PANCAKES!_

Look how much sexual frustration we've got, and it's only 8:15 in the morning.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As Yugi concentrated on making breakfast, Atemu took a seat at the kitchen table. From his vantage point he watched as the smaller male flitted about the kitchen, picking up containers and bowls and pans. (Atemu may or may not have flinched when he saw the pan being taken out) He rested his head in his hands and smiled as he heard Yugi start to hum as he mixed ingredients in a bowl. _Too cute. He was just too cute for words_. Atemu was taken out of his musings when he noticed hi cousin take a seet across from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seth questioned with a stern expression.

Atemu brushed off his question. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. What are you doing trying to entice this new Heba? He has already proven to not have previous knowledge of your existence or affairs together, and he's already rejected you once before." Seth recounted flatly.

"And your point, cousin?" Atemu replied irritatedly.

"My point, my stubborn Pharaoh, is that you are beating a dead horse. He has told you he doesn't want you, and yet you continue to pursue him. Why are you wasting your efforts as such?" Seth nearly growled out, his gaze now lowed and longer focussed.

Atemu's eyes widened in understanding. _Ah, I see what this is really about_. A small pitying smile settled on his face. "Dear cousin, you cannot truly believe that." Atemu said softly. Seth looked back up at him confused. Atemu sat up straight and spoke with determination. "I shall not so easily admit defeat. Sure, at first he may not accept my advances, but that does not mean I shall give up all hope. I will continue to pursue him, I will not give up on this love." Atemu's eyes strayed back to Yugi's form. "True, I am a stranger in his eyes even though he is so familiar in mine, but that only means I will have to win him over again. I will have to make him fall in love with me all over again. While the times may have changed, I am certain that this love we shared is stilled stitched into his soul."

Seth snorted in response. "And so you will try to seduce him into your bed, and then your heart?"

Atemu smirked. "No, I do not simply want his body. Though making him desire me first couldn't possibly hurt my cause." Atemu finished, his expression turning pensive. _No...I would not dare indulge in his body before I have his heart._

Seth leaned back in his seat and said with a bitter voice, "Well, good for you my cousin. I wish you luck in your endeavors."

"Oh, don't be like this, Seth."

"Like what?" Seth replied flatly, taking from Atemu's previous example.

"You too should work on winning Jounouchi's heart. Isn't that why you came in the first place?"

Seth gave a humorless laugh. "You are forgetting, Atemu, that I am not in the same situation as you. Jōno never loved me. His soul was never bound to mine. His heart was never mine to come and claim." The truth hurt to say, but Seth couldn't seem to stop. "And here I am, a fool who arrogantly followed you to this strange place, hoping...thinking... I don't even know what I'd been thinking! Even if he did remember his old life, he would not welcome me with open arms, let alone want me. If anything he would probably mourn that he was not finally rid of me."

"Well, now you're just being overdramatic." Atemu stated. But still his heart went out for the disheartened priest. Seth was very reserved in nature, but he was also very passionate about the things he cared about. And apparently that passion also translated when it came to people, to his love ones, to Jōno. "Seth don't you see? We are in the same situation, you and I. We both need to start over with wooing our our beloveds. I with Yugi, and you with-"

"Ahem." Yugi cleared his throat, interrupting Atemu, and both Egyptians turned to him. His face was beet-red and his expression was fighting to stay neutral. "While I'm sure whatever your talking about is...important," he started as he placed two plates stacked high with pancakes and a jar of syrup on the table, "I'm sure it can wait until after we've eaten breakfast." He then set off to another part of the kitchen in search of utensils and whatnot. "I hope you guys like pancakes, 'cause I definitely made way more than I can eat by myself." Yugi came back with forks and knives and his own plate of breakfast, and took a seat at the table.

The two formerly talkative men sat in silence now, awkwardly shifting their eyes between Yugi, their food, and each other. Meanwhile Yugi had started on his plate of pancakes, and occasionally glanced at his guests in annoyance at their sudden quietness. This continued for a few tense minutes until Yugi broke the silence. "Well, go on. You can continue your conversation." Atemu and Seth looked at him with unsure expressions. Yugi sighed. "It's not as if you guys were trying very hard to keep your conversation a secret. And I don't exactly have the word's largest, noisiest kitchen. I could hear most every word you guys were saying."

Atemu had the decency to look sheepish at that, while Seth just crossed his arms and glared. "He is cheeky, this one." Seth spat. "At least as a servant, your Heba held his tongue."

Yugi bristled with anger. "Hey! I'm-"

"You will not speak to him in such a manner." Atemu's voice boomed. He and Seth locked angry eyes for a minute before Seth got up and left the kitchen in favor of the livingroom, leaving his breakfast untouched.

Yugi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, then he shook his head in effort to calm himself. "Um, thank you Atemu." He said bashfully. "I don't mean to pit you and your cousin against each other though. Maybe you should go after him."

"No." Atemu sighed, and matched Yugi with his calm gaze. "He is not upset at you or me. His heart is heavy, which makes his speech bitter. Please forgive his rude behavior."

Yugi found himself mesmerized for a moment, until he looked down at his plate and mumbled, "It's alright," then went back to stuffing his face with syrup-drenched pancakes. Atemu's eyes were so soft and inviting when he looked into them, that he feared if he didn't look away he'd lose himself in them. Yugi then noticed Atemu hadn't even touched his breakfast. "Do you not like pancakes?"

"Oh, um," Atemu looked down at his full plate then back to Yugi. "Actually I've never eaten flat pastries like these before, so I am not really sure."

"Hmm, no pancakes in Ancient Egypt. I guess I should have realized that from the start. So what do you normally have at meals?

"Fruits and vegetables, bread, animal meats and spices. And for drink mostly wine, fruit juices and sometimes milk." Atemu recounted.

Yugi hummed in response. "Well, now you'll get your first taste of 'future food'" he joked. "Just try some, maybe you'll find you like them. Here, put some maple syrup on top." Yugi offered the syrup jar for Atemu to take, then got up and headed to the fridge. "I can get you a glass of milk if you want too."

Atemu had just taken a bite from his plate, when he suddenly swallowed a bit to fast at Yugi's words. "You have a cow hidden somewhere in this house?!" He exclaimed

Yugi couldn't help laughing aloud at Atemu's reaction. "Ha ha ha, no, no. Nowadays we don't hoard cows in our basements to have milk. We put it in cartons," he took out a carton of milk from his fridge to show, "and keep them in refrigerators, which keep the milk cool and fresh for longer."

"Wow, this age is certainly very advanced!" Atemu ogled as Yugi pour him a glass of milk. He took a gulp, then sat back and sighed. "Delicious and refreshing. I could get used to this."

Yugi couldn't help chuckling more at Atemu's reactions to modern innovations. It somehow made him feel very pleased to see the man before him content. He would even dare to say that it made him happy just to see Atemu happy.

After the two of them finished their food in comfortable silence, Yugi began taking the dishes to the sink. He plugged the drain and turned on the water, letting the dishes soak so he could tend to them later. He put the milk back in the fridge just as Atemu turned to him in his seat and spoke. "Thank you for the food Yugi. It was delicious. I look forward to many more meals and new dishes to try."

Yugi giggled. " Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much my Phara- Oh!" Yugi brought his hand to his mouth, both embarrassed and shocked at the words he himself spoke. "Atemu. I'm glad you liked it _Atemu,"_ He said correctly. But the damage was already done. The look on the former Pharaoh's face confirmed that.

To say that Atemu had been surprised at Yugi's words would be and understatement of epic proportions. "Y-Yugi..."

"Oh, look at the time!" Yugi chirped shrilly. "We have so much we need to do today! Um, I'll just go find those clothes I was talking about before, and, um, yeah." With the the small flustered made sped out of the kitchen and up the stairs so fast you would think hell was chasing after him.

But no, no one was chasing after him. But there was a one Atemu, former Pharaoh of the Kingdom of Egypt, still sitting at the kitchen table, eyes wide and mouth agape, struggling to hold back tears of either joy or longing, he did not know.

* * *

So, yay! Development!

Please review, it really helps me feel inspired to write. On that note, while I was on my hiatus I received 2 particular PMs of interest. I shall keep the senders anonymous, but they were very colorfully worded complaints on my lack of update, and bashing entirely on my writing style. While I do not pretend that it's okay for me to have left you all handing for 12 months, I don't appreciate being told so in such a rude manner. Nor do I pretend I'm a good writer. Believe me, every time I open a word document I basically ask myself, "Okay, how much of a mockery of the English language are we going to attempt today?" :,D

In conclusion, I love reviews, but keep them civil please

Until next time ~3


End file.
